


By His Side

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon and Daenerys are engame/OTP, Jon/Aegon, Smut, Violent, based on another story, relatively graphic, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Daenerys runs into an old flame. Once she does the story unfolds into something dark and twisted. Old pasts are dug up and reveal a new person.Can they work out in the end?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 154
Kudos: 40





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me make this very clear from the beginning before you read this!!!! It gets dark and I know there are plenty of other dark themes explored in the realm of GoT fanfics. But this is relatively dark for me. I can brush dark themes on past stories but I've never gone this deep into that whole until now. So I just need to say that so if you can't comfortably read past any point... I understand.
> 
> And if you peeped it in the tags, it is based on another story. Tbh, I dunno if "based" is a strong enough word to describe it. But I'll just make a long end of chapter note to describe it in better detail. This first note is only for me to inform you before you read that it does get dark. So yeah... But in my defense, I love the ending. And the complexity of one of the characters.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Drinking, let’s go drinking.”

“Okay.”

They left the karaoke room in an already drunken haze. Daenerys was still sitting on the sofa. She was trying to stand but her legs weren’t on the same page.

He poked her cheek, “why don’t you get another hour?”

She grabbed the table, “I have work tomorrow. I need to wake up early.”

“Aw come one. Stay a little longer.”

“I told you… I have work tomorrow.”

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto her lap. She looked over at his chiseled form bare to her now. “Are you sure you can’t get another hour? I’ll let you go right after.”

She had to actively keep herself from staring too long. She sighed, “I guess one more hour won’t hurt.”

She got up and headed out to the bar outside the halls of rooms. She walked over to the old man who was sat on a stool drinking and smoking alone. He noticed her walking over. “You ready to pay?”

She shook her head, “I want one more hour.”

He smirked, “he convinced you to stay longer, didn’t he?”

Daenerys tried not to be too obvious but had too many drinks to not be too honest in her expression.

He took one long drag of his cigarette then spoke. “Alright. The next time you come you get an hour for free.”

She smiled, “thanks.” She then happily turned and headed back. As she walked through the hall she couldn’t help but hear a sound from one of the rooms. She peeked through the little square glass window on the door.

“Ah! Hah! There…”

Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was two people going at it in the room. She wanted to quickly leave from embarrassment, but also wanted… to look a little longer. The guy was in really good shape. Her eyes looked along the lines of muscle definition under sweaty skin. His hair was long and wild, only wilder with its circumstance.

But just as quickly as she peeked in, the woman who was having her world rocked then opened her eyes and saw right through the window and directly at Daenerys. She froze, her fight or flight must have broken because she wasn’t ready for either.

The woman frowned and gestured for her to leave. Just as she did, it caught the attention of the man. Who then stopped and looked out of the window as well.

Daenerys looked at him as he gazed at her. His face. She then was pulled back into a past memory.

Her head was laying on her arms on top of her desk. She was taking a nap before class started. She opened one of her eyes and saw his lips. Lips connected to the same deep brown eyes and curly hair. His attention left the conversation with his friends and gave her a smile. She blushed and turned her head to face the opposite direction.

She was now truly unmoved. Frozen in both body and mind. He gave her a blank stare. His lips were the same but were now accompanied by a beard. And his hair was just as curly, maybe more so and longer. But his eyes, they weren’t the same.

Jon?


	2. The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She begins to learn a little more about him.

It was a dimly lit room, but she could see he was blushing. Causing her to blush in return. The woman’s agitation was growing every second they stared at each other. She pushed him off and opened the door.

“Hey, what are you staring for?”

She backed away, “ah sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to? Perv, go get your own room before I kill you.”

“Dear.”

The woman looked back at him. He just smiled and held his hand out.

“Come back to me.”

The woman smiled in a lust-filled haze. She walked back over and closed the door. Daenerys took this opportunity to return back to her room. She stared down at her hands. They were now coated in sweat.

That was him. Jon Stark.

“Darling, what took you so long?”

He quickly took her off memory lane. She looked at a slightly grumpy half-dressed man.

“I thought you left me. I was forming quite the bruised ego.”

She gave a small smile, “I didn’t think that much time had passed.”

He smiled and softly laid his hand on her leg. Slowly bringing it up higher, slipping it under her skirt. She let out a heavy breath. Then she put her hand on his and stopped him. He paused and raised his brows.

She frowned, “sorry I’m not in the mood.”

He pulled his hand back and leaned back on the sofa. “Why? What happened? Did you see something?”

She shook her head, “no. I just lost the want I guess.”

He smiled, “alright. Well, you did get another hour, do you want another drink?”

She sighed as she leaned back on the sofa. “Yes please.”

“Ahh.” She let out a satisfied breath after knocking back another shot. She looked over at the man drinking next to her. “Do you usually… do this?”

He frowned, “Hey, don’t treat me like a cheap man okay? I was only doing it cause you looked awful lonely for such a nice woman.”

She poured out another glass, “oh really? Sorry. I thought you usually did this, I know a friend who would love to come here if that was the case.”

He chuckled, “If I wanted to be a hooker I would be working somewhere else. This place is just for having fun. Some lap sitting and making out.”

She took another shot. “I see.”

He continued to speak. “But... There is a guy here who is way easier. He drops his jeans for any woman who wants him to. He’s basically a hooker here.”

Her face became slightly somber, “really?”

He leaned on the table and moved one of her stray hairs behind her ear with a smirk. “I think you may have heard of his name… Aegon.”

Her forehead wrinkled, “who?”

He leaned back in shock, “oh you haven’t? He’s famous around the King’s Landing area, some people refer to him as a ‘bus’ because any woman can ride him.”

She looked back down at her hands with low hung eyelids. She heard him continue to talk.

“But it's when he’s drunk when he really changes. He becomes… excited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another short one, I told yall these were short. And that's why there are two chaps a week for yall lol. Hopefully, you will get more invested. I promise the chapters get a little more interesting 😬


	3. His Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She starts getting Daarios view of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI when there is like a section then it's separated by the (-) dash. Just know that is my way of changing scenes. So it could be like one scene - the scene changed to this scene - the scene changed back, etc. Sorry if it is a little confusing at some parts.

She lit up a cigarette. He grabbed one of her cigarettes and lit it up too. She leaned on the table and looked at an empty bottle of beer. “So he is that popular around here?”

He nodded and put the lighter down. Taking a few quick drags, “he’s got a reputation for being quite the dirty dog.” He took another big drag from the cigarette before staring at her. “You aren’t interested in him are you?”

“No, no. I just got curious after all that you’ve said.”

He gave her another smirk, must have been the twentieth for the night, “you’ll ask for me next time you come right?”

She just smiled and waved her hand, “oh sure, sure.”

He leaned towards her. Gently grabbing her cheek and pulled her face over into a quick kiss. He then leaned back and took another drag. “Alright, I’ll keep talking about him for you.”

She froze in embarrassment, “what was that?”

He looked over at her, “is there a problem?”

“No!” She coughed, “no, it’s just that you kissed me so suddenly.” She touched her lips and smiled, “I think I liked it. Is it okay if I liked it?”

He stared at her. She was looking at the table while rubbing the top of her lips with her finger. He smiled. “Darling.”

She glanced over at him still a little embarrassed.

“You can’t help but be ridiculously cute can you?”

-

“Yes!” She huffed, “harder!” She gripped his shoulders harder. He was drenched in sweat, not all of which was his. He winced as she slapped him across the face. His eyes closed and his head fell back as they both continued.

-

“Ugh.” He sighed. “I really don’t get him. He’s got an annoyingly pretty face.”

-

His cheek was slipping down the sofa as he was being pressed against it to stay in the position she wanted.

-

He pulled out a new cigarette and lit it up, “And has a god-like physique.”

-

“Ahh shit.” He spat out as the woman bit into his neck. Adding to the collection of bite marks on his body.

-

He sat back on the sofa and stared blankly at the screen that was playing a random song. “Frankly speaking, I don’t think he should be a hooker.”

“So then… is it hard to book him?” She was avoiding looking at him to keep her blushing face to herself. “I mean if every woman who comes here is looking for him, then he’d have a busy schedule right?”

He smirked, “well… you’re wrong darling.”

She looked at him confused, “why?”

“Because he has some problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, imma just post a random amount of chapters in a row. I mean the chapters are short and it's all already written. Might as well give yall it sooner right lol. 
> 
> Although if you want to wait lemme know. Then I can go back to slowing it back down. But if you want me to just post it all at the same time just tell me that also lol.


	4. His Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys learns more about the rumors that circulate him.

“Problems? What kind of problems?”

He took another long drag of his cigarette. “Listen…” he tapped off the excess ash off the end into the mostly full ashtray. “It’s quite complicated. Have you really never heard his name before?”

She nodded, “it’s my first time hearing it.”

His eyes widened as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, “so you really haven’t been to these kinds of places before.” He leaned back onto the seat and stared at her with a blank expression as he continued to talk. “His name is Aegon. Not sure if it’s his real name, I assume not because that’s not really a good move to make in our line of work. And I already went over how attractive he is, he looks maybe 26. But he could easily be in his 30s as well. You never know.”

She kept her mouth shut. Aegon?

“And he sticks his snake into any garden that’ll have him.”

She held another shot in her hand, “Is that bad? It’s 2020, people are way freer to do as they please. I’m sure many of those women are more than happy to get their hands on easy eye candy.”

“It’s not just about the sex, most of the women who come knocking at our doors are older women who are escaping their rigid husbands or want a younger man’s attention. But I think our appeal shouldn’t just come from our appearance. Our personalities should play a role in it as well you know?” He grabbed his shirt from the seat beside her and put it back on. “Are you really that shy about this?”

She looked at him. “Not normally.”

He nodded and took another shot, “there’s plenty of women who enjoy sex under simple terms. No connections out of the room, that’s why a dirty guy like me works here.”

“Hey now, you’re not dirty…”

He let out an amused breath, “well I won’t pretend I’m clean either. This job doesn’t allow me to claim any kind of cleanliness. Anyway, Aegon’s pretty popular here. He’s probably the number one employee. If I was him I’d probably go to a higher quality place.” He scoffed, “shit if I was him, I’d go find myself a rich woman in need of a new husband, it would be easy with his looks.”

“You really think he’s that attractive?”

“Psh, he could pass for a damn model if he wanted to.”

She sighed and tapped her cigarette over the ashtray, “I don’t know if that’s a ‘problem’ though.” Her voice lowered, “he’s just popular.”

“Ten years.”

She paused and looked over at him, “pardon?”

He gave a sad smile, “he’s been working like this for ten years. Maybe more.” He took a drag, “and do you think all the women are nice? There’s plenty of harsh bitches that come here. He had to have been roughed up at their hands. Amazing isn’t it? I don’t know how anyone would last that long doing this.”

She hesitated to ask, “you plan on moving on to something else then?”

He let out the smoke and smashed the rest of the cigarette into the tray, “of course. Stay too long in this life and you become something you no longer recognize in the mirror. I just plan on making my fair share of cash so I can attend college. Find a career that won’t distort my reflection.” He looked at her, “but the same can’t be said for him. He’s had sex with what? One hundred? Five? No easily a thousand women. That is what has tarnished his reputation. Bouts of time where rumors spread about him getting women pregnant. Or maybe how they leave his room itchy under the belt.”

Daenerys’ face scrunched up.

“I heard he took the big snip. Can’t have kids anymore.” He crossed his legs and poured another glass for himself. “Of course that wasn’t the end of the problem. Women were becoming scarce for him, afraid of STDs. And the ones who still came didn’t do anything without the rubber.” He knocked back the shot. “His nerves are apparently numb as hell. The new rumor is that he takes forever to finish. Keeping the normal women away, only the crazy extreme customers come looking for him now. His life as a hooker is decent, but his life as a man… is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumors oh rumors...


	5. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She almost does something but decides not to do it.

He sat on the floor against the wall. Blankly staring at the wall on the other side. He felt something hit his chest. He looked down at the full condom. He picked it up and looked at it. He dropped it.

“Get a tighter one next time, that one slipped right off at the end.” He heard the clacking of heels on the wood floor. “Oh wait, I forgot to tip.”

He looked up at her with dark eyes, he watched as she tossed money at him. He watched it dance on its way down to the floor.

“You were good.”

-

He sighed, “he’s a mysterious man. After his shift, he looks like he could drop dead any second. He doesn’t take any days off. No vacations and no seasonal breaks, just nothing. I don’t think it’s just for the money, I think he does it for another reason.”

He took one last shot, “well I guess I don’t mind if you give him a try one day. Just don’t forget me.” He gave her a small smile.

She clenched her fists, “Daario?”

“Hmm?”

“How many guys are working today?”

He held his chin in his palm, “just me and Aegon. Today is our shift.”

She got somber once again, “does Aegon… does he have curly black hair?”

He shrugged, “yeah. He barely gets it trimmed.”

“Does he have dark brown eyes?”

He looked at her, “yeah. Sometimes they look darker than usual.”

“one more question, does he still have a nice smile?”

His brows furrowed, “still? Do you know him?”

She shook her head, “ah no my bad. Does he have a nice smile?”

Daario paused, “darling… do you know Aegon after all?”

“No. I just think I saw him in another room as I was coming back here earlier.”

His gaze softened, “then yeah that was him. Today’s just our day.”

“So that was the guy you were talking about.”

He nodded, “yeah. I work with him so I see him often.” He thought back to the shared car rides they sometimes have. “But I never see him smile.”

Daenerys’ head fell into her hands.

“Oh wait no. I do see him smile.”

She looked over at him.

“After a couple of drinks while with his customers. That’s when he smiles. Laughs too. I guess despite how he is outside of work, he pulls it together in time. I guess you could at least call him a professional.”

She got up from her seat and headed over to the door.

He looked over at her, “where are you going?”

“I want to add more time.” She looked back at him with a big grin, “I want to add another hour. Please wait for me.”

She then walked down the hallway and stood right in front of the door. She stared down at the handle before laying her hand on it. She could see her hand shaking on the handle. She then took her handoff. She let out a big breath of air.

-

She returned to her room and continued to drink with Daario. She hadn’t actually planned on staying longer with him. Saying she was gonna add more hours, it was just an excuse. But just leaving him like that would’ve been rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬 well well. I'll probably stop at chapter seven. A solid intro to the story that hopefully helps you get into it.


	6. Do You Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys goes to work.

The sun was shining. Cars were driving at a rushed pace like they usually had in the morning. She looked down at her phone. Her vision had gotten a little blurry so she squinted.

9:17 am.

She gave an exhausted smile. She was going to be late.

“Ms. Craster?”

She turned from the railing. Taking another sip from her can of beer. “Were you looking for me, my love?”

Sam blushed, “don’t call me that.”

“What’s up?”

He adjusted his glasses, “have you seen Daenerys?”

“No, why?”

“Mr. Seaworth is looking for her.”

“Did she have something due today?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but Mr. Seaworth is really angry.” He scrunched his face and pulled the tail end of his eyebrows upwards. “You know he’s angry when he looks like this.”

Gilly laughed, “very true.”

“I called her but she said she wanted to die. I don’t know what to do.”

She leaned back against the rail, “tell him she’s up here smoking with me.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if he checks?”

Gilly smiled, “he never comes up here. Plus I know she’s no more than ten minutes away now.” She looked down at her phone at the texts.

Daenerys: Can I have a day off today?

Gilly: Okay, I guess you’re fired.

It was then a picture of a crosswalk.

Daenerys: I’m coming, please don’t fire me.

-

She lit up another cigarette. “He gave you all that work?”

Daenerys started applying makeup to cover her undereye circles. “Can you help me?”

Gilly smiled, “that’s your work.”

Daenerys frowned, “I wouldn’t have gotten it if you didn’t make me come in today.”

“I wouldn’t have had you come if you sent me a picture of your face.”

Daenerys made a fake sad face, “Mr. Seaworth gave me all this work even though I look dead.” She looked at her then looked around, “come here I have something to tell you.”

“What? Like a secret?”

Daenerys whispered in her ear.

“What? You spent the night at that karaoke bar?”

“Hey keep it down.”

“Daenerys, there’s no one here.”

“Oh, right.”

Gilly smirked, “who did you spend the time with?”

“Daario.”

“Oh, nice. How was it?”

Daenerys frowned, “no not like that. We just smoked and drank.”

“Oh, well you’re lucky to have him there.”

“Really? Every time I went there, he came.”

Gilly raised her brows, “wow you’re really lucky D.”

“Why?”

“He’s picky. He only spends time with selected customers.”

“They can select people?”

“I assume he earned his right to choose.”

“Anyway, Daario is one of the top… escorts in that place.”

“Hey, how do you know all this?”

Gilly defensively held her hands up, “Hey hey. I’m a happily married woman. But before I was, I may have made a visit or two?”

Daenerys smiled, “okay. Hey, you seem to know the escorts a lot.”

Gilly shrugged, “maybe a little.”

She looked at her, “then… do you know Aegon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know we protect Gilly. She gets a bit more shine in this fic.


	7. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes out drinking with co-workers.

Gilly and Daenerys looked at each other. Daenerys couldn’t tell if the name mentioned was good or bad.

Gilly let out a breath with a smile, “yeah. I know him.”

Daenerys perked up, “wait really?”

“Is he still alive?”

Daenerys slouched down again.

“I thought he’d be dead by now. Or at least leave this area.”

Daenerys frowned into her hand, “damn. Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?”

She glanced over at Daenerys, “you know his nickname right?”

“Bus?”

Gilly snapped her finger and pointed it at her, “yup that’s the one. I figured it worked both ways.”

“And what ways are those?”

“He lets anyone on, I figured he had to also go from different spots as well. I mean that karaoke bar is cute and all but it doesn’t do the fraction of the business other places do. And money is the motivator for them.”

Daenerys shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “you didn’t do anything with him, did you?”

Gilly drank the rest of her beer. Crushing it and tossing it into the trash bin. “No. I never got on that bus.”

Daenerys let out a small relieved sigh.

“But… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted back in the day when those places fit my fancy. Have you seen him?”

Daenerys nodded, “yeah.”

“He’s fucking hot. I see why some bitches take that risk. It’s like a subway. You risk the germs and let it take you where you need to go.” She looked at her watch, “we’d better get back. You have all that work to finish up.”

Daenerys groaned, “shit. I almost forgot about it.”

Gilly walked over and gave her a firm pat on her shoulder. “Keep your head up. And if you’re still going to those types of places, remember to make them put condoms on. STD’s are not a joke.”

Daenerys let out an amused breath, “yes ma’am. I will keep that in mind.”

“Alright. See you later.” Then she headed back inside the building.

Daenerys was now leaning on the railing, cigarette in her mouth. She was looking down at her contact list on her phone. Her thumb hovered over one of the names.

-

There were empty sausage wrappers on the ground.

He smiled while kneeling down at the street cats. He gave them the last chunk from the sausage. Splitting it in half, giving one of each to both cats.

He then just sat there and watched them a while longer.

-

She stared at her phone. Should I call him now? She put her phone down on her desk and laid her head down. What should I tell him?

Well… she leaned back and stretched her back. I don’t think I shouldn’t call him today.

“Hey.” She looked up and saw Gilly again. She leaned on the cubical with a smile. “Let’s drink tonight.”

Daenerys took a big breath as she stretched, “I already told you I’m too tired today. Let’s go next time.”

Gilly made a tight-lipped smile and looked over across the office room. “Yeah… well, Mr. Seaworth asked us to drink together.”

Daenerys froze in a flat smile. Ah shit.

“Hey sing some songs right now!” Mr. Seaworth drunkenly grabbed onto Gilly’s shoulder.

Daenerys looked down at her beer. I want to go home.

Gilly was drunk too. “I feel like you’re my real sister.” Gilly laughed, “thanks, sir.”

Daenerys blankly watched them laugh as she took tiny sips from her glass. When will this all be over?

“Are you okay?”

She looked over at Sam sitting next to her. He adjusted his glasses, “you look tired. Maybe you’re working too hard.”

Daenerys just smiled, “It’s okay. I’m used to being tired.”

Sam nodded, “I see.”

She looked down at Sam’s shot glass. It must have been his what? 5th? “Hey, I thought you couldn’t handle your liquor well. Why are you drinking so much tonight?”

Sam gave a cheeky smile as he lifted his shot glass. “This? It’s just water.”

“Oh, really?”

Sam nodded, “yeah. But everyone thinks it's alcohol. You can borrow this tip if you want next time you don’t want to go drinking.”

Daenerys envied his water, “that’s a good idea.”

“You two!”

Daenerys and Sam looked nervously at Mr. Seaworth who was now approaching them with two large bottles of alcohol in his hands. “I’ve brought a gift for you both.”

He grabbed two empty glasses and began to pour both of them a mixed drink. He then pushed both glasses towards each of them. He gave them both a big grin. “Are you excited?”

Daenerys tugged at the collar of her button-up. Her eyes glazed over the large glasses of alcohol. “Uh, sure.”

“Well… drink up.”

They both gave their glasses heavy stares. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she picked up her glass and began to drink it all down as quickly as she could.

Mr. Seaworth cheered her on as she drank. “Good job! Ha ha ha.”

She slammed the glass onto the table and wiped her chin. She leaned back and tried to calm the burning in her throat.

Mr. Seaworth clapped and pointed at her, “that’s it… you’re my daughter now.” 

Sam looked at her horrified. She saw his expression.

He now looked at Sam, “okay boy. Your turn.”

“Oh, I actually need to use the restro-”

“Aw then drink this down quickly and then go.”

Sam held his arms on his stomach. He really didn’t do well with alcohol. Daenerys sighed and reached over grabbing his glass. She then leaned over the table and clinked her glass with Mr. Seaworth’s.

“Cheers.” Then she again began to drink it up.

“Hey, why did you take his drink?”

Daenerys rubbed her temples but still gave him a smile. “Sorry. I guess I just liked it too much.” She looked over at Sam, “you can go use the restroom now.”

He smiled as he got up. He whispered before leaving, “thanks.”

“Fuck.” She was having trouble getting the key into the lock. She kneeled down and put her face very close to the keyhole. Finally getting it in and unlocking her door. She got back up and stumbled into her apartment. One of her feet tripped on the doorway as she went inside. Falling onto her piled shoes.

“Oh… ow.” She rolled over and just laid there. Suddenly she saw a pair of eyes looking down at her. “Oh… this is a cat.” She lifted her hand to pet him. “Hi, cat.”

But the cat scratched her cheek. She got up in a defensive stance. “Hey! You want to fight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Interesting intro? Hope so.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few characters are in for a little surrpise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, time jumps and scene changes.

The cats sniffed the sausages on the ground. He was sitting on the concrete, watching them with a smile.

“Hey, Jon.” He looked over his shoulder.

“Do you like cats that much?”

He looked over at her and smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a package of sausages. “Fine. I’ll give you one.”

“I wasn’t saying that!”

He raised his brows, “then what were you saying?”

She looked down at the cats. “I just meant, aren’t you bored?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here in this park.” She looked out at everyone who was there. “There are only old people here.” She looked back down at the cats, “and street cats.”

Jon just leaned back and stared down at the cats, “I like it here.”

She kneeled down and looked at him. “We are dating right?”

He smiled, “yeah… and?”

She sighed, “if it’s not too much to ask, could we go somewhere else? Someplace better for a date?”

“Oh yeah!”

Daenerys looked back at the old guys playing cricket behind her.

Jon looked at her and smiled. “Daenerys.”

She looked back at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Daenerys froze. He kissed her. She then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Jon then pulled away and smiled at her. “You get it now? Any place is good as long as we find ways to enjoy ourselves.”

Daenerys felt her cheeks get warm. She smiled and nodded.

No, my first kiss for 13 seconds… she opened her eyes. Tasted like sausages. She looked down at the cat who was now sleeping in her lap.

\- (Scene change from Dany's dream, to Jon's present moment at work)

He opened a cold bottle of water and started chugging it down. Tyrion glanced at the several used condoms that sat on the sofa next to him while mopping the room.

“Wow.”

He looked over at him confused.

“You’re still alive.”

He wiped his chin and smiled, “you know how I work.” He lifted the water, “keeps me going.”

Tyrion sighed, “yeah. I know. Aegon…” He took the cigarette out of his mouth, “do you know how many customers you had this morning?”

he shrugged, “I don’t remember.”

“Four. Four very demanding customers.” Tyrion paused, “nope make that five including the one that left a couple of minutes ago.”

He had a small grin on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, “really? Haha.”

Tyrion just looked at him confused. “Why’re you laughing?”

His smile dropped from his face as he blankly stared at the floor.

“I don’t understand you.”

His gaze shifted and he looked over at Tyrion.

“Why do you live like this?” Tyrion sighed, “be more careful. You can ruin yourself.”

He sat still for a couple of seconds before smiling. He then lifted the bottle of water and started pouring on his head. Tyrion looked over at him. “Hey! What are you doing?”

He looked up at him and smiled, “phew, I feel better.”

Tyrion took the cigarette out of his mouth, “I told you not to do that in the room.”

He put the bottle back down onto the table. “But you’re still cleaning it, right? Mop the floor with the water, it’ll look cleaner.”

Tyrion’s face scrunched up, “Hey boy!”

He laughed, “I thought you liked cleaning.”

Tyrion lifted up the mop.

He smiled, “don’t mop it then. Old man.”

“Old man?”

He laid his chin on his hand, “yes old man.”

Tyrion let out a small smirk, “I’ll kill you.”

A few minutes later he finished getting dressed and began to leave the karaoke bar.

“I still don’t get it.”

He paused and looked back at Tyrion. He was ringing out the water from the mop.

“Why do you work like that? Is it because of the money?”

He smirked, “maybe. The money is the biggest part right?”

Tyrion glared at him, “then why do you work here? Only losers with no money come here. There are better places for hooking.”

He just slipped on his leather jacket and fixed his hair. He gave him a smile, “I’m heading out now, but I’ll be back this afternoon.”

Tyrion stood up, “Hey!” He’s so cheerful. “Aegon.”

He looked at Tyrion.

“You know I have a decent relationship with other places. If you need my help, you can always ask for it.”

He smiled, “thanks Tyrion.”

“Get me two cigars.”

The cashier ogled him.

He frowned at her, “did you hear me?”

She quickly reached for the cigars, “sorry sir.”

He now stood on the sidewalk with a popsicle. He looked down at his phone. His eyes widened when he saw who was calling him.

\- (back and forth scene change from Dany and Jon. 1/5)

Daenerys stood against the railing on the roof of her office building. She looked down at her phone while smoking.

\- (back and forth scene change from Dany and Jon. 2/5

He looked at his phone shocked. His hand shook as he kept re-reading the caller’s ID. He clenched his teeth.

\- (back and forth scene change from Dany and Jon. 3/5)

She lifted the phone to her ear and waited as it rang. Flicking her cigarette, she closed her eyes and continued to wait.

\- (back and forth scene change from Dany and Jon. 4/5)

A tear started falling down his face. Then another one. It didn’t take long before he lost control and completely broke down. 

His sobs got louder, causing a scene. The people around him started staring.

\- (back and forth scene change from Dany and Jon. 5/5, and we return to Daenerys at work.)

She opened her eyes again when she heard the ringing stop.

“He’s not able to answer her phone right now. After the beep.”

She looked down at her phone. She was disappointed.

“Please leave the message.”

I thought he would answer the call. She exited the call and put her phone into her pocket. But he didn’t. She flicked her cigarette again.

It was shorter and she touched the lit end. She threw the cigarette stub. “Ow, that’s hot.”

She sighed, he denied me.

The clock ticked, it felt louder to her. She was having trouble focusing. She stared at her paper.

“Hey.”

She looked up and saw Gilly.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Daenerys looked back down at her work, “why do you keep asking me that?”

Gilly smiled, “I think one of the employees here likes you.”

Daenerys sighed, “and who would that be?”

“The new guy that started a couple of weeks ago. What’s his name… Euron.”

Daenerys looked at Gilly. “You’re kidding right?”

“What? Why?”

“That guy is… creepy. I keep seeing him lingering outside the ladies’ room.”

Gilly frowned, “oh. That sucks. Hey, why doesn’t he linger around it for me?”

Daenerys laughed, “that’s what you’re concerned about?”

Gilly shrugged, “I’m not saying I want him too. But I just think I’m worth a good leer from perverts.” She looked down. “What happen to your hand?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I burnt it smoking.”

Gilly smirked, “hey can ya give me one of your cigarettes?”

She pulled out the pack and held it out. “Take the rest.”

She smiled, “ah, I love you. Thanks.”

“Why do you never have any on you? Did you stop smoking around the house?”

Gilly pulled one of them out and put it under her nose. “Ah, that’s better. And yeah. I don’t smoke at home around my daughter.”

“Why does it matter if you still smoke here?”

She turned to walk away, “you’ll understand when you have your kid.”

“You say that like you’ve heroically stopped smoking completely.”

Gilly shrugged, “a lady needs to release her stress with a few at work so that she can be in a better mood at home.”

Daenerys smiled, “that so?” Just then her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw a text.

Hey, It's Missandei. I'm throwing a surprise party. You should come by the Red Keep Bar at 8 pm.

A surprise party?

\- (scene change, Daenerys arrives at the bar for the party.)

She entered the bar. She froze and stared at him. He looked at her and put his beer down. He grabbed Missandei’s t-shirt. “Hey what is she doing here?”

“I told you it’s a surprise party.”

Theon walked over to Daenerys, “please don’t leave yet. Take a seat here.”

“No thanks,” she replied.

Missandei smiled, “isn’t it good to see everyone here?”

Robb shook her more, “are you kidding me?”

Missandei spoke again, “the surprise party doesn’t start yet.”

“Huh?”

“Come on in.”

Everyone looked at the door and saw a man walk in.

“Who is he?”

Missandei stood from the seat and ran over to him Giving him a big hug, “my fiance. We’re getting married! Honey these are my friends.”

Daenerys smiled, “this is why you texted us.”

Theon rubbed his chin, “I think I’ve seen her before.”

Robb nodded, “me too.”

Missandei smiled, “his mother ran a restaurant.”

Greyworm blushed, “don’t talk about my childhood. I’m all grown.”

“Yes, you are.”

Everyone just smiled and watched them gush over each other.

\- (Time passed. Parties over)

She walked over to a vending machine outside the bar and got a water bottle. She sighed, “well that sure was a surprise party.”

Robb was sitting a few feet away holding his head, “yes it was.”

She looked over at him, I guess we were all surprised. She walked past him and tossed a bottle of water to him. “I’m not even upset at seeing you now. That couple was shocking enough.”

Robb chuckled as he opened the water, “yeah. Me too.”

“I didn’t even know they were dating.”

“Me neither. It’s crazy to think they’re getting married let alone to each other.”

Daenerys went and sat beside him. “She said she’d try for a baby three months after they get married.”

Robb nodded, “she sure did.”

Daenerys sighed, “that’s too soon. It is right?”

Robb tapped on the bottle cap, “I don’t even know why people in our lives want to get married. I’ve seen in the news that less people are.”

“Fewer.”

Robb glared at her, “what?”

She coughed, “nothing. But you’re right. I saw that in an article as well.” She laughed, “even my fucking parents are comparing me to the friends who got married before me.” Daenerys glanced over at Robb. “Hey, can you do me a favor, as a friend?”

Robb shrugged, “I might. I might not. I won’t act like your boyfriend in front of your parents though.”

Daenerys snapped her fingers, “damn. That’s what I wanted.”

Robb smiled, “so you don’t have a boyfriend? You’re an attractive girl. You could easily find one if you tried.”

Daenerys pulled out a cigarette, “no. I don’t have one. I don’t want to meet a guy like you though.”

He stared at her. Pulling out his own cigarette. “Hey, do you still love Jon?”

Daenerys blankly looked at the plastered wall of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean this is a longer chapter. Hopefully, the time skips/scene changes weren't too confusing. 
> 
> I added (little notes like this) to help explain if its a scene change, perspective switch, or time change. Hopefully, that's more helpful. But If you don't like the little explanations let me know and I can stop doing them lmao. I just figured it would be helpful cause there are some chapters with quite a few that could be confusing. :)


	9. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

“Ahhh!” She wrapped her hand around his neck and tightened her grip as he kept pushing his fingers inside her.

She started lifting herself. His hand was soaking wet. He looked at her with hooded eyes as he kept going. He could see her eyes close. Her body began to shake and twitch above him. Her grip on his neck loosening.

“I’m c- cumming!”

He felt his hand get wetter. Pulling his fingers out and holding them up to her lips. She licked them. He then brought it to her cheek and held her face. She laid her head down on his lap.

He closed his eyes and brought his head back on the sofa. She looked up at him. “Are you okay? You were awfully hyper.”

He looked down at her, his eyes still hung low. She gave him a smile and grabbed onto his cock. He hissed and smiled. He stared at her as she started playing with it.

He replied cooly, “Not really. Feeling kinda shitty.”

\- (scene change from Jon to Daenerys)

She held her bottle of water. She was still idly staring at the ground in front of her. Robb kept staring at her. Puffing on his cigarette, waiting for his response. He blew out the smoke, “you’re saying… that you still want him after dumping me like trash?”

She finally changed what she was staring at, “you shitting me? You’re the one who dumped me.”

He laughed, “ha. You can’t be serious, you were thinking of another man when you were with me.”

She pointed at him, “actually… shit. This is pissing me off.”

“Hey, you.” He stood up and tossed his cigarette to the ground. Rubbing it with the bottom of his shoe. “Can you do me a favor?”

She looked up at him, “a favor?”

He nodded, “it’s nothing special.” He faced her with a tired smile, “can we fuck tonight?”

She pulled out her cigarette, “huh?”

Next thing Robb knew he was on the ground. Daenerys rubbed her knuckles. “Fuck yeah. Worth learning how to box.”

Robb rubbed his jaw, “fucking bitch. I’m giving you a chance to fuck a hottie.”

She sighed, “you're really ruining my mood.”

Robb pulled out another cigarette and started lighting it. “Anyway, what did we do so wrong?” He looked over at her, “we were nice to Jon. But you know better than anybody that he just stabbed you in the back.”

Daenerys clenched her teeth, “Hey, watch what you say.”

He blew out some smoke, “I’ll tell you what asshole. It wasn’t us, it was that slut.”

Daenerys walked over and grabbed his shirt, “I said, be careful with what you say.”

He looked down at her and smirked, “you say? You still have no clue...”

She glared at him but just let go of her shirt.

Robb fixed the collar of his tee, “you should know better. That slut, Jon. You two don’t match.”

Daenerys looked away. She still had her teeth clenched together. Taking a big puff of her cigarette.

Robb softly ran his finger down her cheek. “Look at this face. All gloomy whenever his name comes up… why can’t you move on? The sex holding you back?”

She tossed his hand away and turned away from him, “Get off.”

He smirked, “fucking personality.” He took another puff before talking again. “Listen… I’m telling you as your ex and an old friend. Forget him, for your own sake.” He paused, “no, it’s for him.”

\- (scene change back to Jon)

Tyrion watched the times on the screen. Blowing out the smoke, “stupid bitch.”

Jon looked down at the woman who was sucking him off. He grabbed her head and started pushing it down further. Then reaching over and sticking in a couple of fingers. He started moving them faster. She nearly jumped from the sudden stimulation.

She lifted her head up, “when was your last-”

He pushed her head back down. But she lifted it again and looked over at him.

“You didn’t even ask for a drink.” She smiled, “not that I’m complaining. Your cock is feeling extra stiff today. Standing right at attention.”

Jon frowned, “that’s enough foreplay. Time to get to the point.” He reached for a condom.

She grabbed his wrist before he grabbed it. He looked over at her. She just smiled.

He nodded, “okay. Let’s go for a ride.”

\- (back to Daenerys and Robb)

They were both now sitting on the floor again. They haven’t looked at each other for several silent minutes of brooding.

“Forget him already you idiot.” He laughed, “if only you were half as passionate about me as you are about her.” He sighed, “I would have loved you more.”

She rubbed her neck, “hey Robb.” She started getting up, “isn’t it getting late? I think it’s time we started heading home.”

He grinned, “look at that. Avoiding the conversation. Bastard. Happy now?”

She stood next to him. She looked down at the concrete below her. “Thanks. But I hope we don’t ever see each other ever again. Take care.” As she was about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

“Wait… How about compensation if you’re really appreciative.”

She looked at him. “Compensation?”

He nodded, “yeah. Nothing special, feeling pretty shitty after seeing your face today.” He looked up at her, “can I borrow your vagina?”

She paused and glared down at him.

“You’re not girlfriend material, but your body still does the job. Seeing as you’re not seeing anyone. You should use it from time to time.” He paused, “how about it?”

\- (Robb leaving by himself)

He sighed, as he walked down the sidewalk. “Bitch.” He flicked his cigarette away. “Refusing sex.”

\- (Back to Jon)

There was heavy breathing filling the room. Jon was fucking her from behind. He brought his thumb down and stopped.

“Your backdoor… is it open?” He pulled out and started hovering the tip over it. He held is gaze on her low. “Hmm? Ist it?”

“Yes it is, now shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Then went right in.

Her eyes watered, “ahhhh!”

After several minutes the woman laid out on the sofa looked up at him. “Some more? Do i need to go add more time?”

He sat back and grabbed the water sitting on the table. “No. Not today.”

“Excuse me.”

Tyrion lifted his head from the desk. “Yes?”

“Is Jon here today?”

He sighed, “you’re going to have to wait your turn.”

The woman looked around the room, “who am I after then?”

Tyrion shrugged, “I don’t know. Sometime after all of these other women who are waiting for him.”

Daenerys then walked in. Tyrion looked over her direction. “Are you here for Jon too?”

She looked at the room stuffed with women. She’d never seen this many here before. What the hell… I have to wait after all these fucking bitches. She tightened her fist as she went to take one of the few empty seats.

Another woman left the room. The woman started pelting her with questions. 

“How was it?” 

“Was it good?”

“Shut up!”

Then the woman waiting began to gossip amongst each other.

“Are they really going without a rubber?”

“What about STDs?”

“He’s safe. No one has caught anything from him.”

“I hear he’s stiffer now. And much more vigorous too.”

Daenerys kept her head in her hands. But it was getting harder and harder listening to these clucking hens. She started tapping her feet on the floor.

Tyrion came over to clean the trash that had collected in the waiting area. He looked over at Daenerys. “Jon seems a bit busy today. Why don’t you see another guy? Daario would be happy to see you.”

“No. I have to see Jon. I need to talk to him. So… I’ll wait.”

He sighed, “alright. I’ll call you when she’s ready.” He then walked away with the bag of trash.

She watched as woman after woman went in. She saw the room slowly start to empty out. She fell asleep in her spot.

Tyrion walked over to the second to last woman. She had also fallen asleep in the waiting room. He tapped on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly checked her phone. Her eyes opened wider. “Ah, shit!” Then she ran out of the karaoke bar. Tyrion glared at her as she ran away.

“Ma’am. Ma’am.” He shook her shoulder.

Daenerys started opening her eyes.

“Your turn.”

“Sorry?”

“Jon… it’s your turn. Room nine.”

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She started down the hallway. She started opening the door to room nine.

Jon was sitting on the couch wiping the fluids off of his body. “Wait.”

Daenerys kept opening the door.

“I said wait. Give me a minute to clean up.”

She then started walking into the room.

Jon angrily turned towards the door yelling “Hey I told you… fucking wait!” He then stopped wiping his body off.

They were now looking at each other in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're sucked in by now. Fingers crossed.


	10. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while for them both.

She glared at him. “You’re Jon, right? Long time no see.”

Jon sat up. “Oh… hi? Long time no see?" He scoffed, "Why are you here? You wanna fuck too?”

“No. I just-”

“Oh, so you came to this dirty karaoke bar to have fun?”

She paused, “pardon?”

“There are only two reasons people come by here. First is having sex. The second is enjoying karaoke. Because of my job I thought it was the first one. Sorry for the misunderstanding.” He leaned over and held his chin in his palm.

Daenerys walked over, “no! Jon, why are you here?”

“Don’t say my name here. I haven’t been the Jon you remember for years.”

Daenerys frowned, “did you leave me because of this job? Tell me why you’re doing this!”

Jon got up and started putting his clothes on. “There’s nothing much to it... Dirty people do this job. It’s easy money.”

“I refuse to believe that. I know you are not this kind of person-”

“Stop!” He pulled on his jacket. “You don’t know me. You don’t know who I’ve become.” He past her and started walking out. “It was good to see you. Have fun.”

“Hey, Jon!”

Jon walked past Tyrion’s desk. “I gotta leave now. Bye.”

Tyrion slammed his hands on the table, “what? You have more customers!” He sat down in his seat, “what the hell is wrong with him?”

Just as he sat down, he saw Daenerys running out after him.

“Hey! You need to pay!” He paused as they were both already gone. What the hell is going on?

Daenerys kept following him. She increased her speed to catch up to him. Grabbing his shoulder. Jon stopped keeping his head low.

“Jon... we need to talk.”

Jon laughed, “ha, Talk? Okay fine.” He threw her hand away as he turned to face her. His face had changed, “where should I start?”

Daenerys watched him. He looked… crazy.

“You said I’m not this kind of person. Maybe in the past, sure you’re right. But this job. I think it’s good. I mean the money is easy.” He bit his lip. “Do you want to know why I really left you? Is that why you came to see me? Well, it's simple, I was fed up with you.”

Daenerys remained silent. Still in shock at the person that stood before her.

He looked in her eyes, “you still think I love you? Don’t say it if you do, men really hate that. Well, I think Robb would like that. Are you two still together?” He laughed, “just go meet up with him then." He waited for her to say something but she remained silent, "You’re disgusting.”

“You-”

“Just stop.” His expression settled again. “We’re not in our twenties anymore. We've not been friends for a long time.” He turned to leave, “I gotta leave now. Later.”

She reached out her hand to stop him. But as he walked off, she stopped herself. She just watched him go.

He turned his head slightly as he walked. After a few hopeful seconds, he scoffed and continued walking away from her.

\- (Scene change to Robb at his house)

He opened his eyes. He looked on his nightstand, “what the hell. Who’s calling me right now?” He looked at his phone. “Huh? Daenerys?” He then smiled. “Why did you call me? I was going to sleep.”

Daenerys was angry. “Robb, what did you do to him!”

He pulled the phone away from his ear. “Are you crazy? Don’t scream in my ear.”

“You’re the crazy one Robb. What the hell did you say to Jon?

“Are you drunk? I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“He told me to go see you. Calling me disgusting.”

He scratched his nose, “did you have a dream about Jon?”

“I just saw him.”

Robb yawned, “I gotta go sleep now.”

“Robb! I mean it answer me!”

“I really need to sleep.”

Daenerys sighed, “Robb I’m going to your house now.”

He frowned. “You’re serious? Did you really meet him?”

“Yeah, I’m almost at your house.”

He shrugged, “I won’t tell you anything.”

“Robb, tell me whatever it is I need to know.”

He lowered his head. Clenching his jaw, “Damn, you really suck.”

“Robb, how many times do I have to tell you. Tell me what you said to him.”

“Daenerys, that’s a long time ago. But if you really want to know, meet me at the motel. I’ll text you the location.”

\- (Scene turns back to Jon as he was still walking)

He walked down the sidewalk. His walk becoming much more sluggish, the toes of his shoes scraping against the concrete as he moved forward. He had tears streaming down his face. He dropped his phone on the ground. He leaned his head on the wall of a building.

“Dany…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late I want to post these on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I was a bit busy on Tuesday, so here it is on Wednesday.


	11. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells her what she thought she wanted to know.

“I thought you wouldn’t call me again. I was surprised to see you calling me tonight.”

“Don’t grab my arm.”

Robb looked at her, “we’re here for sex. You should at least try and look happy.”

She brushed his arm off and looked over at the person behind the desk, “I would like to rent a room for three hours.”

“That’ll be 30 bucks.”

She pulled out her wallet, “that’s a little expensive. Can I get it for cheaper if I pay with cash?”

Robb sighed and slammed his credit card on the table. “I’ll rent a room for twenty-four hours please.”

She glared at him, “why are you asking for so much extra time?”

He smirked at her, “my ex-girlfriend finally contacted me. So this time is precious. And… do you think we only need a few hours? For our conversations, of course, I know you're so curious.”

He walked off with the room key, “come on. The room is 204.”

She stared as he walked towards the room.

He paused and looked back. “What are you doing? Follow me.” He grinned, “Don’t you want to know about Jon?”

\- (middle of sex, still with Dany and Robb)

He grabbed her waist, looking around the room. “This is a pricey old motel.”

She pushed him down, covering his mouth with her hand. “Be quiet. Let’s just finish this.” Then she started moving her hips again.

Robb moved her hand, “isn’t our relationship funny? We got together because of him, and we broke up because of him.”

She frowned, “I said be quiet.”

He smiled, “I like seeing you mad.”

\- (Still with Dany and Robb, post-sex conversation while Robb eats in the room)

They were both sat on the floor. Food sitting on a small table in between them. He was eating but she just stared at him.

“Hey, you need to say something.”

“Are you kidding me? Did you already forget your promise?” Daenerys' voice rose as she spoke.

“Fine, but you punched me earlier. I’m still mad about it.”

Daenerys crossed her arms, “Now get to talking. Don’t hide anything from me.”

He groaned, “you keep mentioning him.” He smiled, “I don’t know what you heard. But I promise you it wasn’t anything special.”

She frowned, “just… tell me please.”

“Well when you were in the hospital, he came by.”

\- (This is a flashback of the story Robb is telling her)

“Hey, motherfucker. How dare you come here?”

“Robb, I didn’t mean for this happen.”

Robb got up and pushed Jon up against the wall. Holding his hand over his throat. “You know she’s desperate enough to chat, you knew she'd wait for you. Where were you? You guys were supposed to meet. She didn’t leave where you guys always meet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For hours! She then passed out and was out there for even more hours! You’re sorry? She waited under that bridge. Do you know how cold it got?” He started to tear up, “why did you not go see her at that time? What was so important that you couldn’t even text her that you weren't coming?”

Jon started crying.

“You dirty prick. You should just leave.”

Jon looked over at her, “I’m… sorry.”

\- (back to them outside of the motel)

He sat back holding his cigarette, “and that was the last time I saw him.”

Daenerys frowned as she looked at her phone.

“The story is boring right?”

She sighed “a bit. I was expecting something more... I don't even know. Confrontational on both sides I suppose.”

After that day he talked about… Jon stopped talking to me. That’s when I started drinking heavily. Robb tried his best to get me down the straight and narrow. It was then that we started dating. But, we didn’t last very long together.

Robb looked down at her. “Do you think there's more?”

She sighed, “no I don’t think so.”

He wasn’t a bad boyfriend.

“I told you the oh so special story. Can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?”

“What’s with that expression?”

She sighed, “just tell me what the favor is?”

He flicked the cigarette. And offered her a smile. “I know you don’t like me. But don’t hate me because of Jon. It makes me feel like an asshole. I like a girl and she hates me because of another guy.” He stepped on the cigarette. “We broke up because of him, but I don’t want to hate him. You know? Anyway, it’s cold. See you later.” He paused, “and when you need dick call me.”

She got up, “don’t say that.”

He laughed and walked away.

She sighed, when will he grow up? But he was wrong. The reason we broke up was because of me.

\- (this is a small flashback moment of her and Jon's first time)

“Daenerys?”

“Yes?”

I couldn’t forget Jon.

“Do you…”

My first love. My strongest love.

“Do you want to do it now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that if you do indeed have any questions still lingering... they will all be answered in another chapter. By the end hopefully, there are no questions left :)
> 
> Okay, I want to clarify something in the writing now before I forget. When there is a section of talking or actions etc, then several spaces and unquoted sentences. It's her inner voice you know. Kind of like slight narration but of how she feels. So like the end where it's them two talking then the spaces where she is talking about how he was her first love, strongest love, etc. It's those that are for inner dialogue to give you as the reader a better insight on what she is thinking/feeling. FYI: its there in the original webtoon. And I liked it, it gave me a "true" insight on everything. Or made me feel as though it was the truth you know.


	12. Hot Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small piece of Jon and Daenerys' past.

“Let’s do it!”   
“One! Two! Three!”

Everyone threw their caps into the air. Some threw flowers and candy.

“Congratulations on your graduation!”

Daenerys ran through the school hallways. “Jon!”

He turned and saw her running towards him. “Oh, Dany!” He smiled from ear to ear.

She stopped to catch her breath and held up a paper. “I’ve got good news.”

He kept smiling, “what’s the news?”

“I got accepted.” She took another big breath, “to the same college as you.”

“What! Wow, that’s amazing!”

She smiled, “yeah I just got the letter. Thanks for your tutoring. Even my mom’s shocked that I got in. I’m excited to tell her about you.”

Jon held her hand, “Daenerys… I’m only going to graduate from high school.”

She raised her brows, “what? You wanted to enter that college.”

Jon smiled, “something happened to me…”

“You said you wanted to enter the same college together.”

He tried keeping his smile, “please understand me… our relationship will still be fine even if I don’t enter college. You won’t cheat on me while you’re there right?” He cheekily nudged her.

She held his hand, “of course not. You’re the best boyfriend.”

He laughed, “okay. I'm not actually concerned about you cheating Daenerys. You trust me right?”

\- (Scene change from them talking in the High School hallway to Dany in one of her College classes)

She was sitting in one of her classes. Looking out the window. I studied hard to enter the same college as you…

\- (Scene change from Dany thinking in class to Jon at his Job)

“Work is done. I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 am.”

Jon smiled, “okay. Bye.” He went to change out of his factory clothes. Daenerys texted him. He laughed as he read it. “Idiot," he amusingly muttered to himself.

Actually, I knew that… his family was poor. (Dany's inner narration in between scenes)

“Hey Jon, can you do an extra shift?”

He smiled, “sure.”

But I actually thought he would enter the college. I was convinced he’d get a scholarship because he was really smart. (cont. narration)

He moved another box across the factory. He looked up and saw the sky through the window. “It’s sunny.”

I think his life was tough.. and in a blink of an eye, it became summer. (cont. Narr.)

\- (Scene change to them outside a shopping area)

“Hey, handsome.”

Jon looked over at her.

“Do you want to hang out with me?” She gave him a big grin.

Jon laughed, “what are you wearing?”

She smiled, “maybe you should help me find better clothes.”

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her, “no. You look perfect to me.”

But we enjoyed our dates. We were no longer high school sweethearts. I felt like I was dreaming. (cont. narr.)

He slammed the glass of the claw machine. “No way! It totally dropped the toy on purpose.” He looked over at her. “Hey what are you looking at?”

She looked away embarrassed, “ah nothing.”

Jon smiled, “what had your attention?” He pouted, “tell me.”

She blushed, ”I was… looking at the couples going into the motel.”

The summer... (cont. Narr.)

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “let’s go too.”

...was so hot. (cont. Narr.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you happened to find yourself confused, it is a chapter about their past together. Also, I did the (cont. Narr.) for when its like a separated narration and not a part of the thinking process during a scene or dialogue. If it was obvious enough to not need the extra ( ) let me know. But if they were helpful, then I guess its a good thing I added them. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter a little. Or not all up to you ig lmao.


	13. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the dark dark parts of the story so I guess keep that in mind.

“Hah. hah.” 

Their breaths filled the air. Jon and Daenerys held each other on the bed. He held her face and looked at her. She smiled, and they began to kiss again.

\- (Scene change. Mixture of Daenerys narration and actual scene flashbacks)

I…

He wrote his name on the blackboard. And turned to the class, “Hello. I’m Jon Stark."

Met him so suddenly…

The teacher spoke, “treat him well.”

Jon smiled, “thanks.”

As soon as I saw him, I fell in love.

My first love, first kiss, first night, and my first time.

His sweet kiss. His soft skin. His firm form. His beautiful smell. His movement. It was all so special to me. We held each other so much that I wanted to be with him forever.

His face was flushed red as they held each other naked. She spoke softly, “Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“I'll only love you forever, will you do the same?”

Jon looked in her eyes for a moment before smiling. He pulled her in a deep hug, “of course, idiot.”

\- (Scene change, the day after her and Jon's first time together.)

She sat on a park bench with Robb. “Make sure you place it correctly.”

“Don’t worry. Easy peasy.”

“You already ruined two other icy hot patches.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a hang of it now.”

“Those are expensive patches, damn it.” She roared.

Robb laughed, “sorry. I’ll pay you back.”

She lifted her shirt up. He started putting on the patches in the spots she told him too. He looked down at her lower back. A few red marks marred her skin.

“Damn, was it good then?”

“Did you see them? Sorry.”

Robb sat back on the bench. “Tell me about it. It’s a big deal.”

“No, it’s fine.”

He lightly shoved her shoulder, “come on. Tell me at least a little.”

She stood up from the bench and smiled fondly as she recalled the night. “Oh Robb, it was amazing. It was my first time, I wasn’t sure what I was doing, to be honest. But Jon was confident. He took the lead and he was amazing.”

Robb looked at his phone, “ah it’s time for me to be heading out. Let’s talk more later okay?”

Daenerys nodded, “okay.” She pulled her phone out and started texting Jon.

Dany: Jon, I’m bored.

Jon: You need to study.

Dany: Miss you.

\- (Scene change to Jon going home.)

He smiled down at his phone. But as he made it back to his parent’s house he noticed something was off. The front gate was open. He walked into his house.

A woman with a bandage on her face was sitting on one of their seats. “Oh, our handsome Jon Stark has made it.” She smiled, “come on in. Take a seat.”

“Jon!” His stepmother was kneeling on the floor in front of the woman.

Jon glared at her. He slowly made his way over into the living room. “Didn’t you say you wouldn’t come here anymore?”

She smirked, “I did.” She grabbed Jon’s ass. “But unfortunately Jon, your mother borrowed money from me again. Seems she is still gambling.” She looked at her, “Mrs. Tully, didn’t I say to not borrow money from me. For your family’s sake.”

Catelyn bowed on the floor, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Jon looked over at her, “so how much was it?”

She smiled, “I like that aggression. You’re a good boy, so the price is this…”

Jon smacked her hand away, “once every day for two weeks. If the price gets higher, I will kill myself.”

She smiled, “you’ve gotten stronger for sure. Fine. Let’s start today.”

Jon put down his bag, “I’ll go take a shower first. Clean the floor.”

“You heard him, clean this mess up.”

“Where’s the cleaning tool?”

“Here it is…”

He could still hear them as he went to the bathroom.

“You’re so lucky to have that son.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Every time you did it, you used your son.”

“I think I’m lucky to have a son.”

He then thought of Daenerys.

“Dany…”

He started to cry.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the type of dark story this is gonna be. But it only gets darker from here. But hopefully, yall are at least still interested enough to keep reading.


	14. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the dive into Jon's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter warning, it's dark. So I don't know, read at your own risk I guess.

She blew out smoke, “phew sis… isn’t the world so bad?”

“Idiot. The world has always been bad.”

She frowned, “yeah. We’re standing out here. And she’s having fun in there after a family borrowed money.”

She flicked her cigarette, “his mother borrowed 2000 bucks.” She smiled at him, “thanks to her, we can fuck him too.”

“His mother, I heard they weren’t flesh and blood.”

“Yeah, she’s a Tully. He’s a Stark. Poor him, his father married a bad stepmother. But, that’s his destiny I suppose.”

\- (scene change to Jon and the lady)

She had him pinned down on the ground. Jon watched as she undressed. She was teasing him, acting like he’s enjoying himself.

Not long after she crawled on top of him. He closed his eyes but she grabbed his face and squeezed it. “No, you keep them open.”

After a little foreplay, all of it from her end. She began to ride him. He did everything he could to not react. Keeping quiet and showing little expression was what he could do to make it harder for her to enjoy this.

She went at it for several minutes. Until they both had reached their peaks. She fell on him, “Wow Jon, we fit so perfectly together. You should marry…”

He then spits on her face. She wiped it off with a slightly angry smile.

She grabbed his face again and slammed his head into the ground. “Damn it, fucker, you have a bad personality.” She used her other hand to caress his chest, “I’ve already told you. When you act like this, it only makes me more excited.”

She finished getting dressed and headed out the front door. The two people waiting outside stood up.

“How was it? You look tired.”

“Prepare yourselves. He’s got quite the stamina.”

“Very funny.” One of them laughed.

She smirked, “if you don’t believe me then go try it for yourself.”

\- (scene change to Daenerys hanging out with Robb)

“I’m so happy.” She was giggling to herself as she looked at the photo booth pictures.

Robb was getting annoyed, “hey stop giggling over those. They are just pictures.”

\- (Back to Jon)

He was tired. His eyes blankly looked over at the new figure that appeared before him.

\- (Daenerys and Robb again)

“What? ‘Just pictures’,” she held them up to him. “Do you know what I see?”

He took a sip from his glass. “What do you see then?”

“A perfect couple. Can’t you see it? We look so happy.”

He sighed, “order more food." He looked over at her, “Aren’t you afraid of breaking up?”

“We will not break up…”

\- (to Jon)

The looming figure began to undress.

\- (To Daenerys)

We promised that we will only love each other.

She had the biggest smile on her face. Robb watched her being happy. “Phew.” He just smiled.

\- (Jon again)

The other woman was moving so fast. Jon was starting to get light-headed. She was the third person that evening.

\- Perspective change to the other two ladies out in their car)

“I’m getting old.”

“You’re not old.”

“I am, I only did it for 30 minutes.”

She looked out the window and laughed, “Well look at that bitch. She only lasted 10 minutes.”

She was stretching as she left the house. She got out of the car and walked over. “Hey, you were supposed to do it longer.”

She shrugged, “it’s fine. I’m sure I did it well.”

“No, you were supposed to do it longer. We’re all supposed to make it last longer.”

“Why’re you getting mad?”

She sighed and started walking back inside.

“Hey, I can go to your place.”

She just lifted her middle finger.

“You idiot. Did you come?”

She smiled, “sure did. He did too. He’s amazing.”

When she got in she saw Jon tied up. “Jon, I’m back again.”

“I told you she decided to use him up today. After we finish tonight, the debt is gone.”

“Are you taking pills?”

She laughed, “no. These are for Jon. The boss will probably be able to make it another three more times.”

“Couldn’t that kill him? That many pills I mean.”

She shrugged, “most likely not. Well, not his body. I can’t say what this will do to his mind.”

“Where did his mother go?”

She laughed, “that’s the funny part. She’s already out gambling again. He’s being sacrificed in there, and she’s still gambling. People his age don’t live like this.” She looked over at her, “do you still envy the way he makes money?”

She scoffed, “yes. I have to avoid being killed, all he has to do is get his dick hard.”

“What if you didn’t do anything wrong, but had to take all of the responsibility? Even knowing that the situation can’t get better, but you have to sacrifice yourself anyway. If you were in that situation… you would kill yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I managed to be busy enough to both forget and not have the time to post it last two days. I'll post both chaps today tho.


	15. Forty Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat keeps fucking up.

“Wow. You’re great.” The man smiled with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Yes, I’m getting lucky today,” She replied.

He stared at her, “I think tonight you can pay off all your debt. How did you come back here.”

She smiled, “well as you know I have a good stepson.”

Another man spoke, “stop chatting, start it.”

She muttered under her breath, “I need a break.”

“Shut up and take your hand.”

She looked at the cards that she was dealt.

“Damn it, mines suck. What are yours?” One man said.

She gave a weak smile, “I think my luck is over. I don’t have anything good.”

The men smiled at each other. “Let’s start it at 1000 dollars.”

\- (scene change to Jon from Cat gambling)

“Why Jon, all you have to do is open your mouth. Lend me your tongue.”

He stared at her, “Put it near my mouth and I’ll bite something off.”

She smiled, “I knew you would say something like that.”

The two people waited outside. One of them turned around, “oh you’re back.”

“Let’s leave.”

“Okay.”

“How was it, girls?”

“Thanks to you we had fun.”

“Damn, you couldn’t do it longer than ten minutes.”

“Don’t attack her too much, she’s just sensitive.”

“I did it five times.”

“Five times? You liar!”

“She did it three times. Haha.”

“I knew you couldn’t do it more than that.”

She moped, looking out the window. “You guys had to use more pills than me.”

She laughed, “you’re younger. Fewer pills should have been needed.”

“I’m twenty-five thought.”

“Man, you’re so young. So, how is the game going?”

“He just contacted me…”

\- (scene change back to Cat)

“Mrs. Tully. This is very good.”

She stared at the cards, “no!”

He pulled all of the chips to himself, “these are all mine now.”

“Let’s start another game.”

“The game is almost over.”

\- (Back to Cat and the other men)

“You son of a bitch.” He pinched his ear. “You had to be careful of which cards you were giving her.”

“Ow.” he moved his hand away with a grin, “Do you know what kind of person she is? Even when she knows that she will lose, she keeps gambling.” He looked up at him. Sweat dripping down his face. “So I didn’t need to be careful. Even if he got money he would come back here.”

“Shut up.” he squeezed his ear harder. “I was surprised she had those good hands.”

“Stop, that hurts. And I didn’t think the boss would ask me to make Mrs. Tully lose everything.”

He smiled, “the results were good. What were the terms again? Read the memorandum to me.”

He pulled out the paper. “The agreement is that she needs to pay forty thousand bucks per month. The interest rate is five percent. If there is any delay, she needs to pay double.” he paused, “we need to go to her house in four days.”

\- (fast forward to Cat coming back home and Jon after everything finished)

“Mom… dad’s not here so I don’t need to call you mom.”

She just sat at the table with her head low. Jon held the fork in his hand tightly. 

“What are you going to do?”

Still, she didn’t say anything. Jon looked at her, his face remained expressionless.

“Fucking answer me, what are you going to do?” He laughed, “dad went to work, he said he will work harder.” He was still looking for a response. “Don’t you feel bad for him? He’s seen this twice a month. He said he’s working at the factory to pay your debt off.”

She just sat in the same silence.

He put some food in his mouth, “I’m not helping you. I’m helping my dad. I’m still… selling my body to pay off your debt. So you need to stop gambling.” He put down his fork on the table, “what should we do? Answer me.”

She didn’t even look at him.

He slammed his hands on the table, “Forty thousand dollars! I repeat forty thousand!”

“Calm down Jon.”

He stood from the floor, “how the fuck am I supposed to calm down?” He looked down at her, “Cat! The debt doubles!”

She clenched her hands, “I begged her to only keep it at forty thousand. You just need to sleep with her twice a week.”

He scoffed, “ha, you’re crazy. I’m not coming back anymore.”

“No, Jon! I’m not kidding, they’ll sell my organs or kill me. You know that’s not right. You can’t let your stepmother die!” She moved from her spot and lept to Jon’s feet. Grabbing his ankle. “Please help me. This will be the last time.”

“The last time?” He glared down at her. “You’ve been saying that for years, you really think I’m going to believe you?” He scowled at her, “you’ve fooled me for years.”

“Jon, please.”

He kicked her off of him, “Those bitches used five condom boxes on me yesterday. Sell your organs!” He turned to leave, “I don’t wanna see your face anymore. Runaway, I won’t tell them where you went.”

He started taking small steps, “don’t contact my dad. Go look and live in a hidden location.”

She looked up at him, “No!”

“I don’t want to see you again.”

\- (fast forward a few minutes after Cat and Jon argued)

She lowered her head, ”hello.”

“Ah, Mrs. Tully. How are you?”

She smiled, “I’m okay. Come on in.”

She smiled, “so did he agree to it?”

“Well, I don’t know what to say…”

She lit up a cigarette, “what does that mean?”

She walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door, “I don’t know, but he’s here.”

She looked down at Jon. He was gagged and tied up on the ground. He noticed them and looked over. His eyes showed something, he was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	16. Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information gets passed on a couple of times.

She stared through the doorway at Jon. He was tear and sweat-soaked. He looked back at her with such anger. The woman took the cigarette out of her mouth. “Come here, Mrs. Tully.”

She took a few small steps forward, “yes? What’s wro-”

Just then an elbow rammed into her nose. She immediately fell to the ground holding her face.

She turned to face her, “How dare you…” She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “I didn’t ask you to hold him like that. I told ou to persuade him into agreeing.” She looked up at her workers, “don’t you train these people?”

“Oh, we will train her now.”

She turned and kneeled down to Jon. She pulled at the ties of his gag. “This shouldn’t have happened.”

“You asshole!”

“Ow. I’m sorry.”

Jon watched as they were beating on Cat. Tears streamed down his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask her to do this. I didn’t think she’d do something like this.” She got up and snapped her fingers to have more people come in. “I’m sorry Jon. Don’t worry, you won’t have to see your stepmom again. Hey, let’s go.” She kicked her, “if you don’t want to die, then you’ll follow us.”

Jon sat there watching. He felt conflicted.

“Jon, we’ll be leaving now. Take care. I hope you live well.”

He really wanted to never see her again. The problem was… in his life he always had the worst stepmothers. But in her life, Mrs. Tully was the best stepmother he ever had. He depended on his father, and his father depended on Mrs. Tully.

So…

He really hated her. He even wanted her to die. However, he thought of his father. He knows that his father would be devastated if he knew that she was gone.

Jon clenched his fists, “What do you want!”

The woman paused, “Jon, don’t ask. We’ll just get rid of her.”

Jon held his head low, “just tell me what I have to do.”

“I said goodbye, Jon.”

“Bitch! I said what do I have to do!” He raised his head and looked right at her.

She turned and started back. “If you really want…” She gripped the top of her skirt. Her face got dark. “Satisfy me.”

Jon lowered his head. It was silent enough for the tears hitting the floor. Or was it sweat? He couldn’t tell the difference anymore.

She dropped her skirt. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments. “Lick me.”

He clenched his teeth. She raised her brows, “if you don’t want to then you don’t have to.” She started to pick her skirt back up. But Jon stopped her.

Jon started selling his body willingly.

Tyrion looked up at the man standing in front of him. “Why are you here?”

“His name is Jon Snow. Our boss hired him.”

He became Jon snow.

\- (scene change to Tyrion talking to Daario)

Daario raised his brows, “Hey, so he started doing this because he was poor?”

Tyrion blew out smoke, “now… it’s not because of money. It was about it in the beginning. To pay off his stepmother’s debt. Ms. Lannister used his body a lot. And his customers… weren’t the kindest.”

“Why would they treat him poorly? He’s good eye candy.”

“Yeah, he is. But there were the rumors.”

Daario sat up, “rumors?”

Tyrion flicked off the extra ash from his cigarette. “People didn’t understand why he was in this line of work, so they began spreading rumors. Even Ms. Lannister joined in on spreading rumors.” Tyrion sighed, “it was those rumors that caused women to think that the could treat him however they wanted.”

Daario leaned against the side of the sofa. Letting out a sad sigh.

Tyrion looked at him. “But he’s strong. With all of the shit, he held back how he was feeling. He one day asked me a question.”

Daario scoffed, “how to earn money easier? There is no such thing as easy money.” He turned his head, “so what did you say?”

Tyrion kicked him in his stomach. Then he splashed him with the bucket of water in his hand. “There isn’t an easy way to earn money. Just work hard.”

Daario rolled his eyes, “you were mean.”

“I felt so guilty I couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s not the important detail here.” Daario frowned, “so did he fight you back?”

Tyrion sighed, “no.”

He sat back against the wall. He pulled his hair back and smiled at Tyrion, “so I need to change my personality?”

“He had already changed so much. From then on he acted differently. He was nicer to the customers. He started acting like a boyfriend. Customers didn’t get it at first. But he started being more attentive. He acted like he liked the customers. He became so focused on satisfying them, he became more expensive.”

“Then what?”

“He eventually did it. He got all of the money.”

He dumped out a bag of cash on her table. “Forty thousand. I paid the interest too. So this is all I needed to pay off.”

“Jon…”

“I counted it over several times. It’s all there. You can count it.” He looked down at her, “now give me the contract.”

He looked over on the desk and saw it. Quickly grabbing it and ripping it up. Tossing the scraps of paper on the ground. He showed no emotion, “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“It didn’t make sense to her. The forty thousand, it was supposed to be his trap. She must have thought he would be her pet forever. But he paid it off within a month.”

Daario sat forward as his intrigue in the story grew.

“After that, the position of master and pet changed. They made the mistake of introducing rich women to him. It all shifted, Mrs. Lannister was powerful. But Jon had gotten more powerful people to feel attached to him.”

“Does he still have that power?”

Tyrion shrugged, “I don’t know. If he does then he hadn’t used it since that day. He just became the ideal pro. Being kind and attentive to customers but also protecting other pros who needed it. One thing still doesn’t make sense to me. He had planned to leave after earning enough money.”

“Did he really leave?”

“He was supposed to. He even packed up and giving me one last goodbye.”

He pulled Tyrion in a hug, “I appreciate all your help.”

“What are you going to do for a job now then?”

Jon sighed, “If I am strapped for cash then I guess I’ll just have to start selling men like you.”

Tyrion splashed hit with another bucket of water. “Get out of here.”

“He left here with a smile.”

Daario raised his brows, “Then what?”

He shrugged, “that’s all I know. After six months he came back. All I know is that six months is a short amount of time to lose your soul.”

“So you don’t know what happened to her?”

He grinned, “yeah. He’s not good at telling people about his life, feelings, or anything else.”

“Daario got up. Well, this was useful information.”

“Hey, keep your promise. Don’t disappear like he did.”

Daario fixed his har “you know me enough to know that I don’t break my promises.”

\- (scene change and Daario is now recanting this information)

“It’s just a summary. But that’s all I know.” He twirled the pen in his hand. “Is it helpful darling?”

Daenerys looked down at the papers in her hand. They held all the details of what she never knew about him. She felt her temperature rise as she read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully at least one person liked this chapter, somewhat.


	17. Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets more information.

“You’re amazing Daenerys.” He fiddled with the straw in his glass of soda. “You’re doing all of this to see him again right? Missing work today. But he told you he hated you right? I think that's enough of a reason for him to break up with you. I don’t think there’s any other reason-”

She folded the paper.

“Are you listening to me?”

“He cried.”

Daario raised his brows, “what?”

“I still remember when I talked to him that night. Jon looked like he was crying. He only looked back a little so I’m not certain about it. But I think he went off to cry. And I don’t know who he’d run off to, so he had to have cried alone.”

Daario sighed, “Is that your reason?”

“It is.”

“You’re not sure if he cried or not? And also lots of people cry alone. Is that really that important to you, for you to invest all this time into him?”

“It’s important because… he is a person who I love.”

Daario rolled his eyes, “that… was so cliche.”

“I don’t care. I’m serious.”

Daario coughed then smiled, “do you want to know something that the karaoke bar owner doesn’t know?” He laid his arms out onto the table, “would that interest you?”

She looked at him unfazed, “Sure.”

“Okay, so listen. I can’t say for sure its interesting, but it seems a little strange now. After work, he usually goes back home by himself. But sometimes we share the same car service back too.”

Daenerys sighed, “so what?”

“Listen, listen. Last winter he was coming to our car.

\- (flashback to the scene Daario is recanting)

“Hey, can you make the car warmer?”

“No.”

He looked over out of the car window.

\- Switching between the actual old scene and Daario's narration of it)

“But he wasn’t wearing much. Just a thin shirt and jeans. No jacket, no scarf, or anything else.

\- (back to the actual scene)

“Isn’t he cold?” Daario mumbled to himself in the car.

“You’re insane!” A man came out of nowhere holding an extra jacket.

“Who’s that?” He asked himself.

The man wrapped the coat around Jon. Then pulling out a scarf and wrapping that around his neck. “Why are you going out like this? Are you crazy?”

Jon replied, “no.”

The man smiled and grabbed Jon in a chokehold. “Why’re you always making it harder for me?”

Jon laughed as he playfully hit his stomach until the man let him go. “You’re the crazy one.”

\- (back to Daario and Daenerys)

Daenerys looked at him confused, “a friend?”

He nodded, “They looked like best friends. It was my first time seeing him with friends. So I looked at the guy very closely. He had short curly red hair. They looked really close, I thought it was weird.”

“Robb?” She mumbled to herself.

“Oh, do you know him or something?"

Daenerys scowled, “that asshole!”

\- (Scene change to Robb)

He yawned. Stretching his arms. He looked down at Jon as he laid on the floor. Robb had put covers over him and had a warm cloth sitting on his forehead. “Why is he sick? I’m too tired to nurse him.” And sighed as he laid back on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late. And the plot thickens, maybe.


	18. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little inside on Jon and Robb's relationship.

Robb pulled out his phone. He blankly stared at the name. He pressed decline on the call.

“You don’t have to be here. I’m sorry.”

He looked over at a flushed Jon. The room was relatively quiet. Just the sound of the steam coming out of the lid filling the room.

“Shut up, just recover soon.” He put his hand on his forehead. “Damn, you have a strong fever. Let me take you to the hospital. People still die from the flu you know.”

Jon smiled, “why would I need a hospital when you’re doing such a good job as my nurse?”

Robb leaned back on his hands and looked at the ceiling. “Isn’t it crazy?”

“Isn’t what crazy?”

“That we managed to become close like this again.” He looked down at Jon with a small smile. “After that… moment I thought I’d never see you again.”

Jon broke out a rough laugh, “ha! Shit, we were crazy then.”

Robb raised a brow at him, “you’re still crazy.”

“As if you aren’t crazy now either,” Jon defended himself.

Robb looked back at the ceiling, “hey let’s play a game. The loser grants the winner's wish.”

Jon looked at him, “we’re not kids anymore. But in my situation, you’d win anyway.”

“If so, then grant my wish.”

Jon sat up from the ground. “You’ve done a lot for me so, ask away.” He grinned, “but make it something I can do.”

Robb’s face changed, “then… please, go see Daenerys one last time. Just one more time… then-”

“No.”

Robb looked back at him. He stretched his neck. Changing his sitting position around. Finally looking back at him again. “Why-”

Jon laid back down, “I’m going to sleep.”

\- (a few hours after the previous conversation)

“Damn motherfucker.” Robb angrily tied his boots. “You’re no help, you know that?”

Jon cheekily grinned as he sat at the table blowing on his food. “Aw, don’t say that. You’ve always been helpful.” He winked, “I love you, Robb.”

Robb sighed, “You say that too easily... I’m leaving now.”

“Robb!”

“What?”

Jon was playing with his food, “Daenerys… if she had dated you first instead of me.” He looked up at Robb with raised brows, “she would be happier now right?”

Robb looked down. “Don’t say that.”

\- (Still Robb, but leaving a corner store)

He walked down the sidewalk holding a sucker in one hand and his phone in the other. He scrolled down his missed calls. All of them were from her.

“What a crazy bitch.” He called her back.

She picked up almost instantly, “Robb!”

“Hey, Daenerys. Long time no see… or hear.”

“Listen, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, you can ask me anything. But I won’t answer it.”

“Don’t play, I’m being serious. Didn’t you say you would tell me everything between you and Jon?”

He replied jokingly, “Uhh, no. I don’t recall-”

She interrupted him, “Where are you?”

He let out an amused breath, “you’re so annoying. Is it that hard for you to pretend as you care about my day or something?”

“I’m in front of your apartment, come here now.”

He started laughing. As he was, he heard the dial tone. He looked down at his phone. “Fucking bitch. I swear she gets ruder with age.” He put his phone back into his pocket and started trying to unwrap the sucker. He tugged on the end but it was on tightly. He scratched at the bottom part of the paper but it just wouldn't open.

He tossed it to the ground in pent up frustration. He looked down at the broken sucker on the ground he relaxed his shoulders and sighed. As he stuck his hand in his pocket he felt a breeze hit him. It blew his hair and jacket back. He smiled, “at least the air feels nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb do not hate each other?


	19. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys demands the truth.

Robb grinned as he stirred sugar into a cup of coffee. “Wow, I’m surprised. You’ve never treated me like this before… right?”

“Hey, just come sit. I don’t need a drink.”

Robb laughed, “you may have lost your manners but I have not. My ex-girlfriend came to my house...” He looked back at her with an arrogant smirk, “Now choose a beer, cola, or coffee?”

Daenerys glared at him.

“Oh wait. There isn’t any more beer. Or cola, you can only choose coffee.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away. “You’re annoying.”

Robb pulled the pot out and set it on the table, “do you remember? We always got canned coffee from corner stores. But when we got older, we said ‘we should get coffee from an expensive coffee shop.’ The type of coffee that would be fifteen bucks a cup. We also put lots of sugar into it. So people like us would enjoy the coffee.” He poured a spoonful of sugar into the cup. He looked over at her, “are you really okay with just water?” He held the cup of coffee up to his mouth.

Daenerys clenched her fist, “what are you doing? I’m not interested in the tour down memory lane.”

Robb looked over at her, “why are you mad? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

She slammed her hand on the table. Making the cup of water bounce a little bit. “Damn it, why did you break your promise? You were supposed to tell me what happened between you and Jon.”

Robb shrugged as he took a sip from the cup, “that stories over. What more is there to tell?”

She stood up from her seat, “stop lying to me! Someone saw you two together!”

He stared at her before scoffing, “oh… you are crazy.” He glared at her, “raising your voice at me like that. And in my house too… you waited for me to come back home. Then force your way in and demand answers for things. I feel like I'm being harassed by a fucking cop or something.”

She walked over to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She bared nearly all her teeth as she spoke. “Why did you hide that from me then? What are you hiding now?”

“Daenerys…" He pulled his shirt back out of her hand and softly rubbed out the spot that was crinkled up in her fist "wrinkling my shirt doesn't automatically give you new answers,” He spoke in a deadpan voice.

“Does it get me the full truth? Because all you've done is lie.”

“Okay, I'm lying.”

She paused, “what?”

His gaze was dark but everything else had no expression. “What are you going to do about it? You haven’t talked to him in over ten years. There hasn’t been any contact between you two. What do you want from him now? You’re still the same, and you’ll always stay the same.” He sat down at the table.

Daenerys glared in silence at the wall behind him as he continued to speak.

“Did you think I’d answer any of your questions now? Do you think you’ve earned the answers?” He let out an amused breath, “look at you. You aren’t even looking at me now. Let me ask you something, do you think we’re capable of having even a reasonably lengthy conversation? ‘How are you? You haven’t changed.’ ‘congratulations.’ ‘yes, I’m doing well. See you next time.’ ‘Goodbye.’ That’s all we’d say. We haven’t even made time for cheap coffee together. Our conversations are always short.”

He took another sip of his coffee, “But if you want to have a longer conversation I can talk to you about it. Mainly because I feel so burdened by it now. It won’t take long though. I can finish it before I finish my coffee.” He held his chin in his hand, “let’s start talking about the last story. Hey, Daenerys…”

Daenerys still didn’t look at him.

He smiled, “how have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the 'coffee conversation' they have later I really like. I don't know why and I don't necessarily mean my version of it but the one in the webtoon was oddly interesting to me.


	20. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper insight to Robb's history of feelings for Daenerys.

(Just as a FYI, since it bothers some folks, this woman Robb has sex within this small section is not Daenerys)

“You like that Robb?” She moaned as she moved her head back.

Robb grabbed her hips, “slo- slow down.”

She pushed his hands away, “don’t be a pussy. You just need to get better at lasting longer.”

He opened his eyes and pushed her off of him.

“Hey what's wrong now?”

He turned and pulled on his boxers. Pulling out a cigarette and stood by the window.

She sighed and sat up on the bed, “are you mad? Cause you look mad.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her. He pulled out his middle finger, “fuck off.”

\- (Scene change to the next day)

He angrily walked down the school hallway. A lit cigarette hanging from his lips. This time… makes it the third. It’s always like this. Even when I try dating someone, it always ends the same way. I’ve had a lot of relationships.

“Hey, Robb. I’m glad I ran into you, are you busy?”

He looked down at her. She had a big grin on her face. The only one who’s always been annoyingly by my side.

“Can you help me?”

Was this girl.

\- (Robb thinks back at this small scene with him and Daenerys as kids)

“You motherfucker!”

“You crazy bitch!”

They were pulling at each other’s hair.

She started hitting him, repeating fuck off. “Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off!”

We fought a lot.

“That fucking hurts…”

“Die!”

This motherfucker, we couldn’t get along if we tried.

“Hey, knock it off.” A teacher came out from a classroom and pulled them apart.

If you were to ask me why… well, we didn’t have any other choice. She and I… We had a lot in common. Things we liked. Things we wanted. Fashion sense. We even shared close friends. With all of those intertwining…

(they are older in this scenario)

They both stood in the hallway. Both of them grabbing each other by the neck.

I soon realized we fought every chance we got. And even though we fought… eventually, we started dating.

\- (scene change to them in a restaurant together)

They both looked down at the restaurant table. A little girl smiled as she put a plate down, “it’s on the house.”

“Ahh, I want a girlfriend.” He grabbed a fork and started digging in. “Isn’t there a girl out there that can handle all of my shit?”

Daenerys took a bite, “you think a girl like that exists? Didn’t you get dumped last week? Who would date you with that shitty personality of yours?”

He looked up at her, “you?”

She lowered her fork, “the fuck?”

Oh, that’s what it was like. Maybe my personality was to blame.

Daenerys got the waitress's attention, “Ma’am can we get another plate?”

He still stared at her.

Maybe because everyone close to me has left me. She was the only one… She was the only one who stayed by my side. Back then I knew I like Daenerys.

\- (scene change to them in class)

He finished writing his name on the chalkboard. “Hello, my name is Jon Stark.”

Robb watched as Daenerys’ face lit up when she saw him.

But of course… back then…

Jon smiled, “it’s nice to meet you all.”

It was already too late.

He sat at the table alone this time. He was idly playing with a fork.

“Robb.”

He looked down at the girl, “hm?”

She smiled and put a plate of food on his table, “Cheer up.”

He smiled down at the food, “you little brat, come here.”

She ran away laughing, “Mommy!”

It was after that… after Jon and Daenerys started dating. When Daenerys was no longer by my side. No, even after they broke up… she was no longer by my side.

He sat back on the bench with a smirk, “muscle pain? You?”

She blushed, “no. I mean I was with Jon… I-”

“Oh..”

Even at that time, she wasn’t by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* if this chapter angers you... why you still reading lmaoo I thought you woulda stopped by now


	21. Fucking Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Robb and Jon ran back into each other.

It was for our high school reunion with my three other best friends.

One of them was carrying the drunker one of the two into a taxi. “Okay, bye Robb.”

He was walking away. He looked over and waved, “yeah, good luck.”

Excluding Daenerys, who refused the invitation… it was me and two other classmates.

He pulled out his phone, “Hey. It’s nice to hear from you. What have you been doing? What? Company dinner? Is it over? Hey, hey wait a minute.” He lowered his arm, closing his eyes for a second. “Those bastards…”

I had called up friends.

“I don’t need them.” He then bumped into someone. Dropping his phone on the concrete.

I was wandering the streets.

He quickly turned towards him, “oh I’m sorry… I’m a little drunk.”

One day, by chance…

He opened his eyes. Jon looked down at him confused, “huh?” Robb’s eyes opened wide, he froze in place.

This happened.

\- (Scene change to a past Daenerys)

He put a spoonful of food into his mouth. Looking at her annoyed. Daenerys as usual was in a bad mood.

She was looking down at her phone.

Obviously, it had to do with Jon.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Stop pouting and eat.”

“How can you think about eating? What if something bad happened to Jon?”

He smiled, “if you’re that worried, why don’t you just go to him?” He paused putting his shot glass down onto the table, “The guys want to hang out. Why don’t you come?”

She held her head, “ugh, you don’t get it.”

He frowned then looked away from her, “I guess not.”

I was Daenerys’ longest friend, but the guy that had her heart the longest was Jon.

\- (A scene back to Robb and Jon running into each other)

“Hey, Jon.”

To be honest, I was happy.

Robb was grabbing onto Jon’s shirt. And Jon had a handful of Robb’s hair.

“Working at what? A factory? You gotta be kidding me.”

If I ever told Daenerys the truth…

“Are you selling your body at that factory?”

Daenerys might have fallen for me instead of Jon.

“Yeah, so what?” Jon smirked, “I sold my body a little.”

Robb’s brows furrowed, “what?”

“I was broke and life was shit. All I had to sell… was my body.” His smirk got bigger as he looked down at him, “why? Do you want to buy it too?”

Robb grinned back. Ha, this bitch…

“Just call me if you need it. I’ll give you it cheaper since we’re friends.”

Robb smacked him, “you fucking bitch.”

After that… we fought. Like really fought. It was only after we were both taken to the police station, that we were able to regain composure.

He clicked on his phone and showed Jon his phone dialing her number. Jon turned to face away, “I’m begging you, Robb…”

Robb smirked, “it’s too late motherfucker.”

I thought I had won.

"Hello? Robb?"

“It’s her voice. Can you hear it? You’re done.”

Jon turned his head back only slightly, “It’s not that… Daenerys, look after her for me.” He started leaving. “She belongs with you.”

Robb’s face changed. He watched as he walked away. He heard her talking on the phone.

“Hello? Say something… You crazy bastard-”

He hung up on her.

“Hey, what are you talking about?”

He was already beginning to bawl his eyes out as he was walking down the steps. I should have just let him keep walking. That’s what I should have done.

But later that same night…

“Fuck…” Jon held his face in his hands.

Jon didn’t go to ‘work’ that night.

Robb held his face in his hands too.

“You think I don’t know? How dirty this is? But stuff like this happens in life. I guess it's things… you can’t avoid.” Jon poured out another shot, “I was scared… before.” He put the bottle down, “I had nothing to offer. So… I think I leaned more on Daenerys.”

Jon held out his hand. He was reaching out at water bubbles. Jon began to melt into an illusion.

“Even in this hell… when I thought about Daenerys, it was like a dream.”

Jon was imagining himself sinking in water. He was looking up at a source of light above the water. He was reaching out towards it.

He slammed the shot glass onto the table, “I know I don’t deserve Daenerys.” He poured another shot. “But aren’t I allowed to dream? I just thought…”

He held up the shot and smiled as he looked down at it, “I guess I was wrong.” Then he drank it down. A little dripped down his chin. Then slamming the glass against the table again. “I guess it worked out for the best. She’ll finally know what kind of guy I am.” He looked at Robb, his eyes were low. “I couldn’t bear to bring myself to tell her.”

He picked up a new bottle and popped it open. Holding it out towards Robb who was watching him with a rather relaxed demeanor. “So, Daenerys… take good care of her.”

Robb stared at him, “hey..”

Jon’s smile faded.

“Did you know? You’re really fucking selfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should clear up a little bit of their relationship. Jon and Robb are family, technically. But in the story, they are adoptive siblings. You know? So no blood relation just relation based on same parents technically lol. Not that it matters to some I'm guessing.


	22. Until This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Jon and Robb.

Jon stared at him. They both had marks over their faces from the fight before. “What do you mean selfish?”

“Can you say you’re not? Do I really have to explain this to you?” He chuckled, “you cause all the problems… then you want me to clean up your shit.” He gave an annoyed smile, “that’s what you’re asking me to do.”

Jon furrowed his brows, “what?”

“If I tell Daenerys about this then the two of you are over for good. But you know what she’s like, she won’t stop there.”

He poured out a shot for himself. “I don’t know what Daenerys might do.”

He looked down, clenching his teeth, holding his hands in a tight fist, “then… Tell me what I am supposed to do!”

Robb drank down his shot and slammed the glass onto the table himself. Jon looked back up at him.

“I’ll give you half a year.” He looked up at Jon, “put an end to all of the stuff you’re doing in that time. If not I’ll tell her the truth about everything you’re doing. But if you agree, then I’ll keep everything a secret from here on out.”

Jon leaned down on the table, “why? What are you planning?”

Robb smiled and held out the bottle. Pointing it at him, “because I like Daenerys.”

Jon looked up at him. Tears started falling down his face. His mouth turned into a slightly upturned smile.

“Selfish asshole...”

\- (Jon and Dany not present but a past scene)

“Hey, handsome boy.”

Jon looked over at her and smiled, “Daenerys…”

She held her hands on her hips and wore a big smile, “you wanna go on a date with me?”

They stood facing each other for a couple of long seconds before quickly holding each other in a big embrace. Jon was holding her tightly. And she had nearly jumped into his arms.

They began to walk together. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they went. He looked over at her, “wait a minute… didn’t you say you were coming with Robb today?”

“Huh, what? Robb? Oh, he left. He said he had to be somewhere else.”

He looked forward again, “oh… Really?”

Jon kept his promise.

Robb looked down at his phone at the text from Daenerys.

D: You should’ve stayed :(

R: Fuck off

D:Why? Are you embarrassed?

R: I’m blocking you

“This bitch has no common courtesy. How does she expect me to tag along on their date?” He bit down on his sucker. “I’d only be a nuisance anyway. They don’t know when too much is too much.” He pulled out his sucker from his mouth, “right Lyanna?”

“Robb…”

He looked up at the little girl again. She pushed another plate of food out towards him.

“You got this.”

He closed his eyes and smiled, “thanks.”

Half a year, it was just half a year.

“I’d like a room please.”

After hearing him… I had a touch of sympathy. I was scared Daenerys would end up hating me. That’s why I decided to give myself half a year to muster up the courage. But Jon kept his promise.

I don’t know what Jon had gone through… As for me, I could never imagine. Jon proved he could get rid of his past… he came back to us. Right about now the two of them should be having the time of their lives.

He pulled the covers up over his shoulders. He was laying in an empty motel bed.

Damn, it’s cold.

\- (Robb and Dany)

He was eating again.

“Hey check this out.”

Robb frowned, “I’ll kill you if it’s just a picture of Jon.”

Daenerys became disgustingly happy in front of my eyes.

“It’s not just a picture of Jon. It’s a cute and adorable Jon.”

Robb looked at it. It was Jon making a gross pose in front of a bunch of flowers. “You wanna die?”

“Hey, come on.” She swiped to another picture.

The sure-fire to know if I had lost interest in her was… was smiling as bright as the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Wow, he looks really good here.” He gave an empty smile to her, “he looks better than he does in real life.”

She reached for her phone, “give it back!”

When she eats…

She smirked at him, “you agree, Jon is cute.”

It looks to me like she’s stuffing her face, rather than eating normally. That’s how I knew I had lost interest.

But… when she’s stuffing her face, she still looks cute. What does that mean?

“Shut up and stuff your face.”

Until that moment… spring has sprung.

\- (Scene switch of Jon and Narration)

I thought the three of us would be happy together.

Jon was running.

Until this…

Someone grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Stopping him from going any further.

I had no idea.

Jon fell back onto the ground. The man still had a strong grip on his hair. They were alone in the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬


	23. Justifiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more of the story.

They were both sitting at a coffee shop. Jon was scrolling through his phone while Daenerys was telling him a story.

“And you know… the lady looked so serious. The mood was just... It was no joke.”

He smiled, “yeah.”

Daenerys laughed, “how could a person do that? Right?”

Jon kept looking at his phone, “that worked out.”

She looked at him. “Jon?”

He didn’t respond. Looking blankly at his phone.

“Hey, Jon!”

He quickly snapped out of his phone and looked up at her. “Huh, what? What’s the matter?”

“What do you mean? You weren’t listening to me. What happened to you?”

Jon was having trouble keeping eye contact with her, “I told you earlier. I got hurt a couple of days ago when I was with Robb.”

Daenerys squinted, “Jon are you really-”

Jon interrupted her, “Dany what time is your bus?”

“Jon… you…”

Jon gave a small smile and looked off to the side, “you might miss your bus.”

“Let’s go.”

\- (Daenerys later on the bus, calling Robb)

“Hello?”

“Hey, are you busy?”

Robb was pressing buttons on his controller. “I told you I’ve been at one of my friends houses. Been here since last week. And I’m here until the end of the weekend when my vacation finishes.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Daenerys was starting to get angry. “So you’ve been at your there since last week?”

“Yeah, I just said that. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Not it’s nothing. I’ll see you later.”

\- (Robb and Daenerys talking in the present day when she came over for the full story)

You always lacked sense. And for no good reason at all… you hit the nail on the head.

Daenerys' gaze was stern.

Robb continued to talk, “that feeling you felt… that feeling that something was wrong. I’m sure it was probably difficult for you to understand. But, I’m sure you thought about it at least once.”

Daenerys looked down at the table.

“The Jon you loved and trusted so much… and me… were hiding the truth. You knew there must’ve been a reason. I get why you were mad. Jon was going through a hard time then. He started calling you less frequently. He couldn’t focus when the two of you were together. Still…”

\- (In the past again, Daenerys goes to where Jon was working)

Daenerys walked up to Jon as he was working in the flower shop. He turned as he heard the footsteps. “Welcome…”

Daenerys gave him a confused and angry look.

That was the right thing to do, wasn’t it?”

She grabbed his wrist. He pulled back, “wait… wait a minute.” He looked down at her confused, “What’s wrong? What’s the matter?”

She kept pulling him, “I told you. Let’s go talk.”

“Okay, but what do you want to talk about?”

“You said you got hurt when you were with Robb, right?”

He didn’t look at her, “um, yeah. And?”

“Robb, he’s been at his friends all last week.”

He still didn’t look at her.

\- (Robb and Daenerys again)

Robb drank some more coffee. “He couldn’t tell you… but you had figured it out.”

She yelled at him, “Why couldn’t you have told me? You could have told me it was something like that!”

“By chance… have you ever heard Jon talk about himself?”

She perked up. She looked at Robb, having a mini epiphany. She balled up her fists.

“That’s the type of guy he is. No matter what he’s going through… he doesn’t tell anyone. He’s the type of fool to try and figure things out on his own.”

Robb looked down at his cup, “But you… you denied him of that. Everything Jon tried to hide and protect…”

\- (Back to the scene with Jon and Daenerys)

She started yelling at Jon, “Tell me! Why can’t you tell me?”

Jon stared at her. His eyes were sorrowful.

“Tell me if you’re cheating on me!” She shook him, “are you selling your body? Tell me anything!”

-(Robb's narration from present day)

Everything that made up Jon, in that situation… his reaction…”

-(back to the scene with Jon and Dany)

She stopped talking. Her cheek was now burning. Jon’s eyes got teary after slapping her.

-(Robb's narration again)

Was probably justifiable.


	24. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more.

They were sitting at a bar of a fancy hotel.

“Do you… do you think I was wrong?”

Robb popped the olive sitting in his drink into his mouth. “Are you bragging?”

-(scene switch to Jon and Dany again)

Jon looked down at his hand. It was trembling, red and hot.

That day… Just like that.

Everyone else in the shop was silent as they watched them. Some were whispering amongst each other.

These two had reached a crossroads.

Daenerys was baring her teeth, in her blood-curdling rage.

Daenerys… Just wanted Jon to tell her anything, even if it wasn’t the truth.

Jon had stepped back. The tears at his eyes began to flow heavier than before. He stared at her.

Jon… looking right at Daenerys… couldn’t even open his mouth.

Daenerys turned and left. Pushing people out of her way as she did. Jon held out his hand towards her but… didn’t try any harder to stop her from leaving.

Just like that… There laid their impasse.

-(Scene change back to Robb and Jon)

“Robb… I was thinking, I- I have a favor to ask.”

His scream caught the attention of everyone around them.

“Have you lost your mind?” Robb stood from the barstool, “you’re going to tell her the truth?”

Jon smiled holding a drink in his hand, “to be honest. I’m over it now. I’m over being scared of being hated by Daenerys… so…”

Robb stared at him. Jon’s favor… it wasn’t that hard.

-(scene change to Robb going to see Dany, still a past time from the present time of the story)

“Hey, Daenerys.”

She had been avoiding his calls.

“Why are you being like this?”

He wanted to meet her somewhere, anywhere. We didn’t agree on an exact time.

Robb stood behind her as she sat in the library. She was working on her college work. “It’s not that difficult of a request.”

She said she’d be waiting there until she came.

“Hey, are you really not going to meet Jon?”

Once… just this once…

“I’m not going.”

Jon wanted to talk to Daenerys. This one request… of course, Daenerys…

He hissed and turned to leave. “At least I tried.”

Refused.

He was out smoking. Standing under the peek of a roof in the rain. He blew out smoke and looked down at his phone.

It should have been a warm spring day. This was the last cold spell…

He texted Jon, ‘just shower and go to bed.’ He had another text sitting in the text bar… ‘she has no intention of coming.’ He clicked send and put his hood on.

The news said it was supposed to be cold but…

Jon smiled as he looked down at his phone. Sending texts in return. ‘I’m still going to wait. It’s okay… thanks for worrying.’

Who knew it would be this cold. Nobody knew.

Robb sighed and mumbled to himself. “I don’t know. I did the best I could, right?” He heard something coming from behind him. He looked and the person running past him.

Daenerys was running. She didn't have a jacket or an umbrella.

He stopped and watched, “I’ve never seen someone move so fast…” He looked back down at his phone with a smile, “that bitch… that’s why I like her.”

It was raining. Like you wouldn’t know how much it was.

Jon blew on his hands. Staying where he was, waiting.

A cold shower on a spring day. These two, they should be meeting right about now. Everything they wanted to say, everything they could talk about, these two. They’re finally…

Jon turned around when he heard footsteps. He was smiling… that is until he saw him.

“Dad?”

They were finally going to meet. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so close.


	25. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the hospital that night.

They were in the hospital.

This is everything I haven’t been able to tell you.

This dumbass… She didn’t drink a sip of water. She sat there waiting for Jon. She ended up passing out not hearing a word… from me or Jon.

-(back to them in the hospital)

Robb gripped Jon’s shirt. Kneeling in his sadness and anger over the situation.

Jon could only get the same two words out. “I’m sorry.”

This is our story.

It was raining. You wouldn’t believe it was supposed to be a warm spring.

“I’m sorry?”

Cold rain.

“Do you think your sorry is going to fix this?”

In that cold rain… our story was coming to an end.

Robb started yelling. His tears covered his face, “you… if it wasn’t for you! Something like this wouldn't have happened!”

I didn’t mean to blame anyone for what happened…

“You… if it wasn’t for you…” Robb’s hands fell to the floor as Jon turned and slowly started leaving. He looked back at Daenerys with wet eyes.

But, if I didn’t blame anyone… I thought I would’ve died from frustration. I just wanted anyone to hear it.

Jon looked back. He was still crying. Sniffling before letting out a small laugh. “Ha, it’s all my fault.”

Somewhere, somehow. It started to sound like blame.

He stared at Daenerys with a new look. He had an odd smile on his face, “every time… it’s always been my fault. All of this… it’s my fault.”

Robb looked up at him in both shock and confusion.

It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It was just such an… uneasy sound.

Jon turned and left repeating, “it’s my fault.”

Robb watched him, “Hey…”

A shrill screech...

Robb began to scrunch up his face. “You…”

Or… tick tick tick. Like a ticking time bomb… messing with my mind. It was just an uneasy sound.

Robb’s eyes immediately opened wide. He got up and ran after Jon, calling out to him. “Hey! Jon!”

I had a bad feeling.

He saw Jon rushing up some stairs. Robb ran up the stairs after him. Step after step, his legs were burning at his pace.

He was well within my reach…

He saw Jon’s jacket flap in the wind as he ran up the stairs in front of him. He reached out towards him.

He was almost close enough to touch…

He watched Jon bust through the door that leads to the roof of the hospital.

But to me… he was so far away.

Jon was standing on the edge. He turned to face Robb as he followed him out the door. Robb yelled out to him. But the look on Jon’s face said nothing and everything at the same time.

To this day, I can still remember it. The trickling rain, the street noise, and in all that bustle… the last thing Jon said to me...

“Take care of her for me.”

That was it.

Robb ran after him. Reaching out to grab his hand, jacket, anything. But he was too slow, he hung over the edge with his hand still stretched out to him.

He threw himself off the building with a smile on his face.

The rain was so miserably cold.

-(Now it's Jon's perspective after falling)

Jon fell on a pile of trash. Blood was running out of his nose and mouth. He saw himself. He was looking at him then walked out of a door. Jon held his hand out towards the Jon he saw. But that Jon that stood before him, just scoffed and closed the door on him.

In that stinky dumpster…

Jon then began to laugh. “Ha… ha ha ha ha!”

He was no longer Jon...

He tried getting up from the trash, he was still laughing to himself.

Jon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo anyway lmao hopefully this was an... interesting chapter to read.


	26. Out of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Coffee Conversation.

After that incident, about a month later. To make a long story short, Jon survived. It was a tragic incident but…

“Mister, can I have two ice cream cones?” Jon smiled as he stood in front of an ice cream truck.

Jon was lucky and came out of it alive.

Robb watched from a small distance as he ordered the ice cream. Jon was beaming, with a big smile.

He came out brighter from it. He had no choice…

Robb’s glance was pained.

He cut out the hurt, he cut out the sadness. Jon had cut out all of his yearnings…

Jon walked back with a bounce in his step. Holding two cones in either hand. “Robb, look!” He held up the cones, “look how much he gave me.”

He didn’t have any more pain.

As he walked over, his foot caught on something and he fell. Dropping the two cones and himself on the ground. Robb rushed over to help him up. “Hey, Jon are you okay?”

“Ah…” Jon looked at the ice cream on the ground. “The ice cream…”

Robb watched Jon cry over melting ice cream on the concrete. He sighed, “Jon, you’re a big boy right?”

“But the ice cream…”

Robb set his hand on Jon’s head. “I’ll buy you some ice cream. Don’t cry, okay?”

He looked up through teary eyes at a smiling Robb. “Okay.”

-(Back to Robb and Dany talking in the apartment)

“I thought he was messing with me at first.”

Daenerys raised her brows in concern. “Hey, Robb…”

“But it was really scary seeing it up close.”

“Hey, Robb. What was scary?” Daenerys closed her eyes trying to not believe him.

“You haven’t seen… him… have you?”

Daenerys looked at him, “him?”

“Up until now, the past couple of years was just Aegon. The Jon we know only got it together recently. Do you know what I mean?”

“No...not really.”

“The Jon you knew, he became someone else a long time ago.”

“But… Jon was crying! He was blaming me and crying!”

Robb’s eyes didn’t change their expression, “I’m sure he was. Even if Jon and Aegon are two different personalities, they are still one person. Their memories, their feelings… he vaguely remembers.” He smiled, “to put it simply, you’re a person they both want to forget. Just a painful scar of a memory. I tried too… but Jon didn’t want my help.”

Robb looked off to the side, “we’ve come so far. You’ve done so well on your own. And Jon, Jon’s doing just fine on his own. And me, I’m just living the best I can. The three of us, that’s just… It’s what's best for all of us.”

Daenerys grabbed his shirt, “you think it's over? You think your story just settled everything?”

Robb held out his cup of coffee and dumped it all out onto the floor. “I told you right? This story will be done after one cup of coffee. Oh look, we’re all out of coffee.”

She tightened her jaw, “you…”

“Do you need to hear more than this? It’s all in the past. What you’re trying to do is just pick at healed scars. That doesn't do anything. It only hurts, but it won’t change anything. So Daenerys…” He got up and shoved her hand off him. “Thanks for everything. Let’s not see each other again.” He then shut the door on her.


	27. Can I Ask A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's their relationship... a friendship.

He was on the floor with a rag. Wiping up the coffee he had spilled. “That bitch!” He kept cleaning. “She’s always been like this, she brings no help to my life at all.”

I have always thought that about her.

\- (scene change, them back in high school again.)

“Hey Robb, let’s go to the store.” She walked over to him, “what's that raggedy doll?”

Robb held it up for her to see, “I made it in home ec but I don’t really like it so I’m going to toss it.”

She grabbed it from him and looked at it closer. “You tried so hard making it. Why would you throw it away? That’d be such a waste.”

He chased her around the classroom, “Hey give it back.”

I thought she’d always be by my side.

She laughed, “Why? It’s so cute.” She looked back at him, “give it to me if you’re just going to throw it away.”

I thought she’d always know everything about me.

She grabbed his hand. He had bandages on several fingers. “What’s this? You’re like a factory worker.”

My close dummy.

He pulled his hand away, “don’t touch me.”

I hated her for that. I never liked her to begin with. Was she nice or was she stupid? She was nosey about everything.

\- (still them in the past in high school)

“Ugh, dummy. I told you to go ahead.”

“You like karaoke?”

He looked at her, “you could’ve just left with the others. Why did you wait for me?”

“It’s no fun without you.”

“What?”

“You think it's fun to go to karaoke with just those guys?” She smiled, “going with you makes it fun. Don’t you have fun when you go with me?”

He blushed, “uh… me?”

“Huh, you don’t?”

It was always like this, with this fucking asshole.

“I heard from others that you don’t sing a single song without me there.”

He blushed more, getting nervous. “Well…”

But... I couldn’t get close to her no matter how hard I tried.

“Fucker.” He pushed her and ran.

“Ow, why’d you push me?” She ran after him.

My feelings for her… There were too many things always getting in the way. Things I like, things I wanted…

He crossed his arms, “I’m not going today.”

The biggest reason was… I got stuck in the ‘friend zone.’

She rubbed her arm, “what are you talking about?”

She never felt the same way as me. And yet still this girl…

“What’s wrong with doing what we both like together?”

He looked away from her, “I… it’s not that.”

I thought she’d always protect me.

\- (Robb back at his apartment cleaning the coffee)

He scrunched up his face. “Fuck…” He kept rubbing the floor. “I mean… who does she think she is? He clenched the rag in his hand. Then he felt drops fall on top of his hand. He looked at it, he was crying.

He wiped his face, “I won’t cry…” He wrapped his arms around himself, “I won’t.”

There was no one else but Daenerys. Whether I hated her or loved her. It was only Daenerys. She was the only one who stayed by my side.

He fell on his hands. He was looking down at the coffee still on the floor. “Dummy, why are you crying?”

Just then he saw something fall in front of his face. He looked up at the little old plushie he made.

Daenerys bent over towards him, “when we were dating… the spare key you gave me. I came to give it back to you.”

He looked up at her, “Daenerys?”

“What?”

He quickly turned away from her and started wiping his face with his shirt. “Just… just throw it away.”

She sighed and laid a hand on his leg, “hey.” She smiled, “if it’s the last time, we shouldn’t leave anything unsaid.” She held his face and moved it to look at her. “I’m sorry for not being able to see it until now. And thanks. Still, for telling me everything.”

He kept crying, “dummy. Stupid. Dumbass. Asshole! Fucker!” He pushed her. She fell back and he looked at her through his tears. “What did I- what did I do wrong? I like you so much. Can’t you- can’t you like me too?”

She looked at him with hooded eyes and sighed, “I'm sorry.”

He sat back on the floor, “fucker… why can’t you just lie?”

It was raining just like that night. A cold rain. That rain, it was raining so mournfully. It was raining so sadly. And all I could do was just cry.

He and Daenerys were hugging. He moved and looked at her, “can I ask for a favor?”

“What kind of favor?”

“Can you hug me for a little longer before you go?"

She sighed with a small smile, "sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late, I had a family affair to do for a week, and then when I returned the wifi was fucked up so had to deal with some things.
> 
> Also, side note this COVID shit is annoying the shit out of me. I have a shit ton of family that would 100% die if they caught that shit, put on your fucking masks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you've read this first chapter... I know some chapters are short. It's for several reasons. Also since the chapters are so short, I will post this story two times a week. Okay to start this story is not from my brain. It's actually, well not identical to but very very close to a webtoon I had read recently. I've done a few changes. I switched the main character roles for my feminazi agenda lmfaooo. Jk but still I thought switching the roles put an interestingly new perspective on it. I won't say the name of the webtoon though until the very last chapter because I know at least one of you would consider looking it up and spoiling the rest of this fanfic for yourself. I also, of course, added GoT details in places it could fit. But the original setting and stuff are based in Korea I believe. So if certain things they do or what not seem 'foreign' it's probably cause it is. lol.
> 
> Also, I tried to separate the situations in the story as best as I could. But since it's based on a webtoon where it is mmm mostly pictures? This story switches a lot from past events and current events. So there are lots of flashbacks to the past. And sometimes it goes back and forth for a chapter etc. So I had a tough time writing that without being too confusing. If there is any parts that you don't know if its the past or present. I will say in the notes if there is a flashback present in it. If you want a yes or no to specific parts just ask it in the comments.
> 
> Lastly, if you are wondering why I decided to make this into a GoT fanfic. I'll tell you it's because it's the characters. One character in specific that really just intrigued me. I'm sure you'll know who I'm referring to when you read this story but, I liked the depth that many of these characters possess. Especially in the genre of webtoon in my 'guilty pleasure' read. When it's all posted I do to an extent recommend the real webtoon. I mean the place I found it had iffy English translations. You get the gist of what they say but the grammar is all off. So it may be a difficult read for those who get easily irritated by poorly written sentences.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you stick around I think despite the shit the characters go through. The ending is oddly sweet and I like it. I like my ending a little better only because it's a little... I don't want to spoil anything lmao. Things happen in my ending that doesn't happen in the original and I would have liked it to happen in the original because I'm a big sap.


End file.
